El olor de las violetas
by peste21
Summary: [Universo alterno, dentro del mundo de Frozen] Kristoff era un sujeto común, viviendo una vida común, pero un día se encontraría con una misteriosa fugitiva en la plaza de Arandelle, y él la ayudaría sin saber que causaría un cambio permanente en su vida.
1. El rechazo

Disclaimer Frozen no me pertenece

* * *

Hola a todos este es un fic que se desarrolla dentro del universo de Frozen, es una reescritura de los hechos teniendo en cuenta de que hallan empezado de un punto de partida muy diferente, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 ** _El Olor de las violetas_**

 ** _Cap1: el rechazo_**

La primavera era uno de los mejores momentos para visitar Arandelle, Kristoff amaba el ambiente de la ciudad en aquella temporada, las flores, las personas que caminaban por las calles vendiendo mercancía y entablando conversaciones. Todos querían pasar tiempo en el exterior, y charlar con sus vecinos mientras disfrutaban del clima y el sol primaveral.

Kristoff atravesó las murallas de la ciudad con una carreta cargada de hielo que pretendía vender en la plaza de mercado. El recolector siguió su plan sin ningún contratiempo, apenas entabló conversación con un par de personas, y logró dar su mercancía a un excelente precio. Mientras lo hacía, él no podía dejar de preguntarse como se sentiría tener una casa en aquel pueblo, un sitio al cual volver, con un familia que lo extrañase, pues si bien, él contaba con los trolls que lo habían criado desde que era pequeño, sentía que había un enorme abismo entre él y el resto de la raza humana, probablemente, era por esta razón que buscaba inconscientemente una manera de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, pues a pesar de su gran estatura y poderosa apariencia, Kristoff podía caminar sin ser notado.

— Uff… lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo siento mucho — se disculpó una joven que chocó contra él.

— Ten más cuidado, fíjate por donde caminas — la regañó el recolector de hielo, al tiempo que ella levantaba una ceja mostrando que estaba ofendida por sus duras palabras.

— Ya dije que lo lamentaba — repitió la chica — iba corriendo, por eso no alcancé a parar y choqué contra ti — explicó la joven.

— Bien, no hay problema — respondió con frialdad el recolector de hielo quien se dispuso a seguir su camino.

— Oye, espera — lo llamó nuevamente la chica — probablemente, tu puedas ayudarme, necesito llegar Riverland pero no he encontrado una diligencia que salga desde acá, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar una? — preguntó la joven.

— No hay diligencias hacía Riverland, tienes que tomar una hasta Hansberg, y después, otra que te llevé hacía donde quieres ir— le explicó Kristoff algo sorprendido ya que cualquier ciudadano de Arandelle sabría aquel dato.

— Parece que no eres de acá ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Kristoff .

— Todo lo contrario, nací en Arandelle, y apenas he salido de la ciudad un par de veces — aseguró la joven.

— Pues, es extraño que no conozcas algo que todo el mundo sabe — comentó el recolector, desconfiado.

— Si te pago, ¿podrías llevarme hasta Hansberg? — preguntó la chica.

— ¿Cuánto? — la interrogó Kristoff.

— Veinte.

— Cincuenta — respondió el muchacho.

— Cuarenta, y es mi última oferta — aseguró la joven mostrando determinación en su mirada, de tal manera, que impresionó al recolector.

— Es un trato, te llevaré, partimos al atardecer— dijo Kristoff quien quería refrescarse y comer algo.

— No puedo partir al atardecer, tiene que ser ahora — le indicó la chica con la misma firmeza que usó antes — tiene que ser ahora, sí, ahora, no después, ahora — balbuceó la joven quien trataba de sonar certera y segura de sí misma. Al escuchar esto, Kristoff hizo una mueca.

— Esta bien, pero quiero veinte ahora, y los otros veinte cuando lleguemos a Hansberg — exigió el muchacho.

— Hecho — respondió la chica quien le entregó unas cuantas monedas que sacó de su bolso.

— Bien, sube a la carreta — le indicó Kristoff, por lo que ella se detuvo y lo observó con detenimiento.

— Pensé que los recolectores de hielo usaban trineos para hacer su trabajo — comentó, en tanto subía con dificultad al vehículo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era un recolector? — preguntó Kristoff sorprendido.

— Por tu ropa, y por que usas un reno, solo los recolectores de hielo tienen uno — respondió inteligentemente la chica.

— Sí, estás en lo cierto, soy un recolector de hielo, normalmente, rento estas carretas cuando tengo que bajar a la ciudad, también pago para que cuiden mi trineo. — respondió en tanto abordaba la carreta.

— ¡Vamos Sven! — gritó Kristoff quien puso a andar el vehículo. — por cierto, yo soy Kristoff, pero, no recuerdo que me hallas dicho tu nombre — comentó el recolector, quien calló en cuenta que su pasajera era una completa desconocida, y por más que su apariencia fuera inofensiva y agradable a la vista, no significaba que debiera bajar la guardia, después de todo, siempre había tenido muy clara una sola verdad: los renos son mejores que la gente.

— No creo que sea importante — comenzó la chica.

— ¡Ha! — rió Kristoff — ¿es que acaso eres una especie de prófuga de la justicia o algo así? — se burló el muchacho al ver la cara dulce de su pasajera y su contextura pequeña.

— Claro que no — negó la chica rápidamente — mi nombre es… Idun — dijo la joven dudando de su respuesta.

— Te llamas igual que la anterior reina — comentó Kristoff quien ya había salido de la ciudad y ahora se adentraba en el camino del bosque.

— Sí, ¡Ha!, sí, lo sé — dijo la chica nerviosa. La joven se mordió el labio y quitó el flequillo de su rostro mostrándose más y más insegura.

— Bien, Idun, ¿por qué una niña rica como tú querría ir hacía un puerto sucio y peligroso como Riverland? — preguntó Kristoff .

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy una niña rica? — exclamó Idun asustada — quiero decir, no soy una niña rica, soy una campesina, mis papás trabajan el campo, ellos son… — se apresuró a mentir la joven, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había caído en la trampa de Kristoff.

— Es obvio, " _princesa_ " — comenzó el recolector en tono de burla, pero su pasajera se estremeció al oír aquella palabra — mírate, eres toda una niña rica, está escrito en tu cara, tu cabello, tus manos, se nota que jamás has movido un dedo, ni siquiera sabes que tipo de trasporte tienes que tomar para llegar a Riverland.

— No pensé que te molestara— comentó la chica algo enfadada — como sea, mis asuntos son mis asuntos, no te interesan, Christopher — le recriminó Idun.

— Mi nombre es Kristoff — corrigió bruscamente el recolector de hielo.

— No deberías viajar sola a Riverland, es peligroso, los marinos de la costa no son como los de Arandelle, te comerán viva a la primera oportunidad. He escuchado historias horribles acerca de gente que es robada en esos barcos, definitivamente, no te recomiendo que abordes uno de ellos — opinó el recolector.

— No tengo otra opción — dijo Idun sin despegar su vista del camino.

— ¿Porqué? — preguntó Kristoff aún más curioso.

— Ese no es tu asunto — respondió la chica.

— Tienes razón, no debería meterme en lo que no me importa — opinó el recolector malhumoradamente, y haciéndose el firme propósito de no volver a tratar de ser amigable con nadie.

— Lamento mucho haber sido grosera contigo, pero es complicado — murmuró Idun avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, no me ofendiste — contestó Kristoff sorprendido por el hecho de que una aristócrata como ella pudiese llegar a disculparse.

El resto de la tarde no fue silenciosa, a decir verdad, su pasajera no se cayó en el trascurso del camino, ya que absolutamente todo, despertaba su curiosidad.

— ¿Tú viajas mucho, Kristoff? — preguntó Idun.

— Sí — respondió Kristoff sin interés.

— Woow, que envidia, debe ser muy emocionante viajar por las montañas, ver sitios diferentes , yo siempre he querido hacerlo— comentó.

— Supongo que tus padres no te dejan salir — manifestó Kristoff.

— Sí, y no — dijo Idun.

— Mis padres murieron hace tiempo, vivo con mi hermana, ella es mi única familia con vida, pensé que le gustaría algo de compañía, pero creo que me equivoqué — explicó Idun animadamente con su voz cantarina, fingiendo que aquel asunto no era importante para ella. Pero, Kristoff había aprendido a ver más allá de las expresiones físicas de las personas, gracias a su silencioso e introspectivo carácter, por lo que entendió cuan importante era para aquella chica la atención de su hermana.

— Por eso quieres dejarla — conjeturo el recolector.

— Sí, es lo mejor para las dos — intervino la chica.

Pasaron otro par de horas antes de que la pareja llegara a la primera posada del camino, en donde Kristoff decidió que era hora de detenerse a descansar durante la noche. En realidad, el dinero que le pagó Idun por el viaje fue suficiente para pagarse un cómodo cuarto y una comida más que generosa. Por su parte, la chica decidió acompañarlo a cenar mientras que observaba maravillada su plato.

— Comes bastante — comentó Idun.

— Sí, mírame, soy alto, y me gano la vida levantando bloques de hielo que pesan tres veces tu propio peso — dijo el muchacho.

En ese momento, la dueña de la posada sirvió el plato de arroz y la sopa que la muchacha había pedido, por lo que Idun le agradeció, se quitó su sombrero, y rebeló un par de hermosas trenzas de cabello rojo en toda su gloria, las cuales deslumbraron a Kristoff, y llenaron sus sentidos de un perturbador olor a violetas. De repente, el recolector de hielo notó una delgada línea blanca, casi platinada, que se deslizaba hacía un lado de su cabeza, y que hacía parecer a su linda pasajera aún más misteriosa.

Kristoff siguió comiendo en silencio, mientras que su mente lo llevó a su niñez, pues la única vez en que vio algo parecido fue en aquella memorable noche en la que los trolls lo adoptaron. El recolector recordó a la familia real, en especial, visualizó a las dos princesas, ya que la mayor lucía aterrorizada, y la menor se hallaba inconsciente. Fue en ese momento, que el muchacho unió los cabos, y abrió los ojos de par en par, pues el color rojo de su cabello, su distintivo porte aristocrático, y la delgada línea blanca, apuntaban hacía una increíble verdad: no se trataba de chicas diferentes, su misteriosa pasajera no era otra que la princesa Anna de Arandelle.

Por un breve momento, Kristoff se planteó la posibilidad de descubrirla y obligarla a volver a su reino, en todo caso, sabía que se encontraría en enormes problemas si un guardia lo llegaba a encontrar con la princesa prófuga de Arandelle, probablemente, pensarían que él la había raptado o algo por el estilo, y de seguro terminaría en la horca como cualquier criminal.

— Es una locura — comenzó Kristoff.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la princesa mirándolo con sus enormes azules.

— No deberías viajar sola, mucho menos a Riverland, por más que lo pienso, creo que no deberías hacer ese trayecto— opinó el recolector con una expresión seria en el rostro — es muy peligroso, en especial para alguien que parece tan inexperta y confiada como tu.

— No soy inexperta y confiada — se defendió la chica.

— ¿En serio crees eso? — preguntó Kristoff — veamos, le ofreciste dinero al primer extraño que encontraste en la calle para que te llevara a Riverland, y decidiste viajar con él, sin importar si pudiera hacerte daño o no, eso me parece bastante ingenuo — opinó el recolector de hielo.

— Pero tu no piensas hacerme daño ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la princesa de Arandelle quien parecía incómoda en su asiento.

—Podría hacerlo — comentó Kristoff con un tono tan serio como frio.

—Pero no lo harás, no pareces ser malo — respondió Anna con voz temblorosa.

— Eso no significa que no lo sea— arremetió Kristoff, por lo que la princesa se estremeció.

— Creo que tengo que irme — comenzó Anna, quien tenía la intención de escapar, a juzgar por la manera en que apartaba su silla.

— ¡No! — exclamó Kristoff, mientras que estiraba su mano y tomaba firmemente la que ella tenía sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó la princesa nerviosa.

— Deja de mentir, ya sé quien eres, y creo que es mejor que regreses a casa — opinó Kristoff, por lo que Anna abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿D-de que estás hablando? — tartamudeó la princesa.

— Alteza — empezó el chico exasperado — yo sé muy bien que eres una princesa, y si no regresas a tu casa podrían apresarme — concluyó.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó Anna quien se encontraba a punto de las lagrimas.

— La línea que tienes en el pelo — señaló el recolector — te vi hace mucho tiempo, puede que tú no me recuerdes, pero yo te recuerdo claramente.

— No puedo regresar — dijo la chica aún con la voz quebrada.

— Sí puedes — la contradijo Kristoff — no debes escapar de esa manera, debe haber una mejor forma de salir de castillo. Habla con tu hermana, probablemente ella pueda darte una mejor solución — opinó el recolector.

— Probablemente— contesto Anna escuetamente.

— Tengo una idea — sugirió Kristoff — vamos a dormir, tal vez en un par de horas puedas planear mejor tu huida, pero yo creo que no es la mejor solución — comentó amablemente el recolector quien temía que ella se enfadara.

— Sí, dormir es lo mejor — afirmó la chica, quien se puso lentamente de pie. — iré a mi habitación, creo que necesito descansar — comentó Anna confundida. Kristoff le respondió con una débil sonrisa, y ella se marchó, dejando tras de sí un plato de sopa frio a medio terminar, y el fantasma de su aroma a violetas.

Por su parte, Kristoff se quedó en su asiento sorbiendo lentamente su plato de estofado, hasta que lo terminó, mientras que su mente volvía hacía la princesa. El recolector de hielo hubiera querido decir que no entendía su deseo de dejar el castillo de Arandelle. Pero él se había visto en una situación similar durante su niñez, pues, cuando tenía seis años escapó del orfanato en donde vivía. Puede que halla optado por la vida más dura, pero aún hoy, el muchacho estaba convencido de que tomó la mejor decisión. Kristoff se puso de pie, y decidió ir directamente a su habitación, sin embargo, cambió de parecer y eligió visitar a Anna.

— Anna — llamó Kristoff al tiempo que tocaba la puerta — Anna — insistió sin obtener respuesta, en tanto golpeaba con mas fuerza. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente, acompañada por un sonido seco que le dejó ver la habitación vacía. Anna había huido.

Por unos breves instantes, Kristoff decidió dejarla ir, después de todo, ella ya no era su problema, pero al recordar el rostro de su pasajera, el recolector de hielo intuyó que no era lo mejor, pues no tardaría en encontrar problemas o ponerse en una situación de riesgo. Kristoff sabía que lo lamentaría, pero debía ir tras ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna cruzó la pequeña villa en la que quedaba aquella posada, y siguió sola por el camino hacía el bosque. La princesa sabía que aquella no era la opción más inteligente, pero también sabía que debía alejarse del recolector de hielo lo más rápido posible, él conocía su verdadera identidad, y podía poner todo su plan en riesgo.

Afortunadamente, los primeros pasos del camino estuvieron muy concurridos por otros viajeros y caminantes que preferían desplazarse de noche para evitar la congestión durante el día, no obstante, hubo un pequeño tramo en el que la luz de la luna comenzó a desaparecer, y el bosque se volvió sobrecogedor. En ese momento, Anna extrañó la presencia de su caballo, y de las comodidades de viajar en una diligencia o carreta, pero ya había llegado hasta ese punto, y no se daría por vencida.

De repente, el sonido de hojas chocar unas con otras la alertó. Había algo en el bosque que la seguía. Posteriormente, una rápida respiración llamó su atención, pues se trataba de un animal. Anna sabía que los lobos rondaban los caminos del bosque a aquella hora, ella había escuchado innumerables historias acerca de sus ataques, por lo que la chica miró frenéticamente a sus lados tratando de encontrar el origen de aquel sonido.

— Anna — Gritó Kristoff.

— Kristoff — respondió ella, mientras que la carreta se aproximaba.

—Ven aquí — le ordenó Kristoff, quien estiró la mano y tomó la de Anna, sin detener completamente la carreta. La princesa subió al vehículo, ayudada por la increíble fuerza del recolector.

— Son lobos — dijo Anna.

— Sí, ya lo noté — contestó Kristoff, quien tenía el seño fruncido. — corre Sven — gritó el recolector, mientras sostenía las riendas del trineo con fuerza.

La manada de lobos comenzó a perseguirlos a través del oscuro bosque, mientras que el recolector y la princesa hacían lo posible por aumentar la velocidad de la carreta. Anna se sorprendió al ver la increíble fuerza de Kritoff, quien con una sola patada apartó uno de los animales que llevaba abierto su hocico, con la intención de morderlos.

— Oh no — gritó Anna al ver frente a ellos un profundo barranco — Sven, tendrás que saltar — dijo la princesa al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el reno.

— Tu no le dices que hacer — vociferó Kristoff quien levantó a Anna en sus brazos como si fuera una pieza de papel — yo lo hago — completó el recolector, y la lanzó sobre el reno.

Anna sintió los músculos del animal contraerse, mientras que el reno saltaba la increíble distancia debajo de ellos. Por su parte, Kristoff permaneció en la carreta sosteniéndose del asiento delantero, en tanto rogaba por que la velocidad del vehículo fuera suficiente para atravesar el barranco. Justo en el momento preciso, el recolector saltó y alcanzó el extremo contrario del precipicio. Sin embargo, él notó que su agarre no sería suficiente para detenerlo.

— Sostente — gritó Anna mientras le lanzaba la pica atada a una cuerda. Kristoff tomó la herramienta, y dejó que la princesa y el reno lo empujaran hasta un punto más seguro.

— Esto es terrible — se quejó el recolector de hielo en tanto se ponía de pie con ayuda de Anna. Kristoff caminó hasta el precipicio, y miró los restos de la carreta en lo profundo del abismo.

— El viejo Oaken me cobrará una fortuna por esa carreta, no sé como le pagaré, tendré que vender mi trineo— dijo el recolector sin quitar la vista del precipicio.

— Yo remplazaré la carreta, y todo lo que había en ella. — lo consoló Anna.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó el recolector esperanzado.

—Sí — respondió la chica, quien tuvo que aceptar que ya no podría huir, pues tenía una deuda con el recolector, quien había la había ayudado sin medir las consecuencias.

— Regresemos a Arandelle — comentó Anna resignada.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Kristoff, pues él sabía que aquella acción era todo un sacrificio para la princesa.

— Sí, te prometí que pagaría tu carreta y así será — dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

Kristoff se sintió conmovido por aquello, pues la princesa era del tipo de personas que cumplían sus promesas, él no conocía a muchos como ella, o mejor dicho, ninguno. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de encontrar a alguien que le ofreciera la mano desinteresadamente, este tipo de actos hacían que el recolector de hielo quisiera recobrar la fe en el mundo, la cual había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

La princesa y el recolector de hielo caminaron toda la noche por el sendero del bosque, querían llegar a Arandelle al amanecer para descansar y tomar una buena comida. Mientras marchaban, Anna no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, después de todo, él había perdido sus pertenencias por su culpa. Llegaron a la ciudad cuando eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, y aunque atravesaron la muralla sin problemas, la situación se complicó cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del castillo, en donde los centinelas esperaron a que la pareja entrara.

— ¡Kristoff! — gritó la princesa, al ver que un grupo de guardias arremetieron contra él. Los soldados lo esposaron y pusieron gruesos grilletes en sus tobillos. El recolector de hielo luchó contra ellos mientras que Anna corría hacía él.

— ¡Déjenlo! — gritó Anna mientras trataba de apartar el brazo del guardia, sin embargo, el soldado movió instintivamente el codo, por lo que le pegó fuertemente en la cara.

— ¡Déjenlo! — repitió la princesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó una imponente voz en la entrada del castillo. — Capitán, exijo una explicación inmediatamente — dijo la dueña de la voz. Anna levantó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la mismísima reina Elsa quien venía a inspeccionar la situación.

— Su majestad — dijo el capitán de la guardia del palacio en tanto hacía una reverencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó la reina nuevamente. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a recibir respuesta, ya que Elsa levantó su mirada hacía su hermana menor que se hallaba a un par de metros de ella.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Elsa, en tanto bajaba rápidamente los escalones hacía el antejardín del castillo. La princesa se sorprendió al ver la ligereza con la que se movía la reina, como si en realidad se encontrara feliz de verla. No obstante, a Anna no le sorprendió que su hermana se detuviera abruptamente y la mirara con sus gélidos ojos, mientras le preguntaba: — ¿dónde has estado? ¿tienes alguna idea de cuanto te han buscado los guardias de la armada?

Anna se entristeció tras escuchar el tono frio y desinteresado en el que dijo aquellas palabras, pensó en que debió escapar cómo lo había planeado en primer lugar, por lo menos, ya no tendría que vivir tras puertas cerradas.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la boca? — preguntó Elsa quien frunció el seño. Después, la reina levantó la mano ligeramente para tocar la oscura marca y el hilo de sangre que le brotaba del labio inferior, pero se arrepintió antes de alcanzar su piel.

— No es nada, solo fue un accidente. Un soldado me pegó por error — dijo Anna restándole importancia.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Elsa furiosa, al tiempo que Anna sentía que el viento frio le golpeaba la cara— esto es inaudito, es…

— Fue un accidente — repitió Anna — yo me crucé en su camino, él no quería lastimarme.

— ¿Y que hay de él? — preguntó la reina, quien señaló a Kristoff con el índice.

— Su majestad, este es el hombre que secuestró a la princesa Anna — intervino el capitán.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — exclamó la princesa. — yo escapé — gritó. Por un breve momento, todos lo presentes se quedaron en silencio, ya que la confesión de la princesa tenía graves implicaciones, en especial, para su hermana.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Elsa de manera calmada.

— No puedo seguir viviendo así, tras puertas cerradas — respondió Anna en voz alta. Elsa se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su capitán una vez más.

— Por favor, deje libre a este hombre, llévelo a la cocina, hablaré con él tan pronto acabe con " _esto_ " — ordenó la reina. Cuando los soldados y el recolector las dejaron solas, Elsa caminó lentamente hacía Anna hasta que se encontró a un palmo de ella.

— Anna, lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable — comenzó la reina de una manera tan seria, que Anna entendió de inmediato la magnitud de su error — hiciste que desplazara a toda la guardia real, pensé que te encontrabas en peligro, y ahora ese pobre recolector de hielo ha sido herido por tu culpa.

— No quiero seguir viviendo así — repitió la princesa — odio las puertas cerradas, odio no tener alguien con quien hablar. No tengo amigos, ni familia, tampoco conozco el mundo por fuera de Arandelle ¿qué mas querías que hiciera? — preguntó Anna con un ligero tono de desesperación en su voz.

— Anna… — empezó la reina, quien ya había contemplado la posibilidad de que su hermana pudiera sentirse así. En ese breve instante, Elsa deseó muchas cosas, como poder decirle la verdad, o protegerla sin necesidad de sacrificarse a sí misma, incluso, soñó en como sería la vida sin sus desdichados poderes.

— Sé que parece injusto, pero lo más conveniente es que cada una mantenga su lugar. Yo soy la reina y tu eres mi reemplazo — dijo Elsa tranquilamente, pero al ver la mirada de Anna supo que había cometido un error al pronunciar aquellas palabras. En ese momento, la reina quiso acercarse a la menor, abrazarla y decirle una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, sin embargo, una extraña comezón en la punta de sus dedos le impidió hacerlo. Elsa sabía lo que significaba, sus poderes trataban de salir por debajo de sus guantes, y ella debía hacer lo posible por controlarlos.

— Sí, lo soy… — murmuró Anna quien dejó caer su rostro, y luego mordió su labio inferior como si intentara contener las lagrimas.

— Anna, lo lamento mucho, no debí decirte aquello— dijo Elsa mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No tienes porque disculparte — dijo Anna en un tono calmado que le puso a Elsa los pelos de punta — Si me disculpas, voy a estar en mi habitación — concluyo la chica, quien se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo.

— Lo olvidaba — dijo la princesa antes de pasar el umbral del palacio — ¿podrías pagarle a Kristoff su carreta? La perdió por mi culpa, así como todo lo que tenía en ella — comentó. Después, Anna entró al castillo.

Elsa la vio marchar, en tanto pensaba una y otra vez en como debía proceder, pues la princesa estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, y ella no podía permanecer con lo brazos cruzados mientras que Anna arruinaba su vida. La reina caminó hasta el comedor segundario en las cocinas. Al verla, la servidumbre detuvo sus tareas e hicieron una leve reverencia.

— Buenos días — saludó la reina.

— Buenos días, majestad — respondieron los hombres y mujeres al unísono.

— Lamento interrumpir sus tareas, pero me temo que les pediré que se retiren por unos minutos — pidió Elsa amablemente. Aunque la frase se escuchó como una especie de favor, todos sabían que era una orden enmascarada. Uno a uno los sirvientes se retiraron, hasta que solo quedó Kristoff frente a ella, quien se puso de pie al verla entrar.

— Puedes sentarte — le permitió Elsa, por lo que el recolector de hielo se sentó nuevamente en su puesto, en tanto ella ocupaba la silla de al lado.

— Mi hermana no me explicó gran cosa, quiero que me digas exactamente que pasó— pidió la reina preocupada. Por su parte, Kristoff procedió a contarle uno a uno los eventos del último par de días, desde su encuentro con Anna hasta el escape de los lobos.

— Casi morimos en aquel barranco — concluyó Kristoff calmadamente, y recordando el miedo que sintió en ese instante.

— Sin duda — respondió la reina impresionada. — gracias por ayudarla, y por traerla de vuelta — dijo Elsa ceremoniosamente.

— Supuse que era lo debía hacerse — respondió el recolector.

— Tu no tenías la obligación de ayudarla, otro en tu lugar hubiera decidido ignorarla y seguir con su camino— comentó la reina.

— Es una suerte que yo sea yo, y no otro— dijo Kristoff escuetamente.

— Sí, es una suerte — confirmó Elsa — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Kristoff.

— Kristoff — repitió la reina — creo que tengo una propuesta para usted, Kristoff. Desde hace algún tiempo vengo pensando en que mi hermana necesita una persona que le haga compañía, alguien que pueda hablar con ella — sugirió Elsa cuidadosamente, como si caminara sobre cascaras de huevo.

— ¿Quiere pagarme para que sea su amigo? — preguntó el recolector de una forma ruda que impresionó a la reina.

— Yo… No, bueno, algo así, pero no, eso se escucha terrible — balbuceó Elsa nerviosa por la franqueza del recolector.

— Pero es la verdad, ¿No es así? — preguntó el muchacho levantando una ceja.

— Yo solo quiero que ella tenga un amigo — comentó la reina.

— Pues abra las puertas — sugirió Kristoff encogiéndose de hombros — haga bailes y reuniones, o ese tipo de cosas que tanto le gustan a los nobles, de seguro conocerá a alguien.

— No puedo hacer aquello — negó Elsa — es una larga historia — concluyó. Kristoff la entendió, después de todo, él conocía el secreto de la reina. El recolector de hielo recordó los eventos que siguieron a la visita de la familia real al valle de los trolls. El rey ordenó clausurar las puertas del castillo, prohibir todo visitante indeseado y disminuir la servidumbre al mínimo. En aquel momento, las personas del pueblo pensaron que su gobernante se había vuelto loco, y que aquella acción no sería otra cosa que una excentricidad pasajera. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado trece años y las princesas aún vivía como reclusas.

— Es temporada de recolección de hielo, la primavera es el mejor momento para hacer negocios, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar mi trabajo — comentó Kristoff.

— No le estoy pidiendo que abandone su trabajo, pero necesito que venga frecuentemente, yo le pagaré lo que usted deje de recibir por esos días de recolección sacrificados— comentó la chica mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, nerviosa por la clase de negocio peligroso que llevaba a cabo.

— Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga? — preguntó Kristoff desconfiado.

— No mucho, solo pasar tiempo con ella — comenzó la reina — aunque preferiría que se quedara como su amigo, y se abstuviera de convertirse en " _algo más_ " — dijo la reina.

— Me halaga — soltó Kristoff sin humor en su voz. — jamás me imaginé que una princesa de Arandelle pudiera verme como " _algo más_ " —se burló Kristoff quien sabía perfectamente hacía donde se dirigía la reina. Era claro como el agua que la sociedad lo soportaría como un mero amigo, pero nunca aprobarían una relación entre los dos.

— Usted parece un buen hombre, parece que ella le simpatiza, y por la forma en que ella lo defendió, sé que Anna lo tiene en alta estima — comentó la reina.

— No se preocupe majestad — dijo Kristoff quien se puso de pie tras terminar su comida, sin siquiera pedir permiso o mostrar modales frente a ella— yo regresaré, cumpliré mi promesa, estaré de vuelta en una semana. Solo espero que usted cumpla su parte del trato — concluyó, y se alejó por las escaleras que conducían hacía la parte superior del castillo.

— Espera — gritó Elsa — Anna me dijo que te pagara la carreta que perdiste por su culpa — dijo la reina en tanto se ponía de pie.

— No hay problema, el dinero que ella me dio por llevarla a Riverland es más que suficiente, sin embargo, aún sigo esperando que usted cumpla su parte del trato — comentó Kristoff, antes de subir definitivamente por las escaleras.

Elsa se sintió miserable al verlo partir, ella pensaba que era la más rastrera hermana del mundo, ¿qué clase de persona le pagaba a un completo extraño para que pasara tiempo con su familia?. Sin embargo, Elsa no se echó para atrás, pues esta era la única forma que tenía para hacer a Anna feliz, sin comprometer la privacidad que requería para mantener sus poderes en secreto, pues era mucho más fácil dejar entrar a una sola persona, que abrir las puertas definitivamente. Lentamente, la reina caminó hasta la hornilla, tomó un tazón de cobre que colgaba de la parte superior de la cocina, hirvió agua y preparó una taza de té, la cual tomó en la pesada mesa de madera, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en Anna, en cuanto la amaba y cuán incapaz era de hacérselo entender.

Mientras que la reina tomaba su té en la cocina, Kristoff subía por las escaleras hasta el recibidor del castillo.

— Kristoff— lo llamó Anna quien se encontraba parada en la entrada — ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó la chica preocupada.

— Sí, eso creo — respondió el recolector de hielo — tu hermana me invitó a cenar. Fue muy gentil de su parte — comentó el muchacho quien no sabía hacía donde debía guiar aquella conversación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó Kristoff en tanto señalaba su boca amoratada.

— Bien, pero aún me duele un poco — comentó la chica.

— Anna — comenzó nuevamente el recolector reuniendo el coraje para hacer lo siguiente: — ¿podría venir nuevamente a visitarte? — preguntó Kristoff nervioso.

— ¿A mi? — dijo la chica sorprendida — ¿por qué?... quiero decir, sí, sí, me encantaría que regresaras a visitarme — concluyó Anna emocionada, en tanto comenzaba a reprimir una serie de salticos de emoción.

— ¿Crees que Elsa lo permita? — preguntó Anna quien perdió un poco de su alegría.

— Yo le pregunté, y ella aceptó — comentó Kristoff dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Anna se emocionó como nunca, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa.

— Podríamos salir a pasear, si no te molesta— sugirió.

— No, como crees… quiero decir, no me molesta, es más, suena muy divertido — dijo Anna contenta.

— Prefecto, tengo que ir a la Montaña del Norte a recoger unos cuantos bloques, estaré de vuelta la próxima semana, entonces, saldremos juntos, ¿te parece bien? — preguntó Kristoff.

— S-si — tartamudeo Anna quien aún no se reponía de la emoción. Kristoff se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir del castillo, cuando sintió una mano que tomaba la suya.

— Espera — lo detuvo Anna — quiero preguntarte algo — dijo la chica, por lo que el recolector la miró a los ojos y esperó el golpe.

— ¿Por qué me invitas? Pensé que opinabas que yo no era más que una niña rica y consentida — comentó, por lo que Kristoff se puso muy nervioso, pues no sabía como evitar caer en aquella trampa.

— No es cierto — negó Kristoff — creo que eres simpática.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna con ilusión

— Sí.

— Oh, vaya, nadie me lo había dicho — dijo la chica al tiempo que sonreía abiertamente. — Entonces, te esperaré.

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrió una semana antes de que Kristoff volviera a poner un pie en el castillo, y cuando lo hizo, fue recibido con gran emoción. El recolector de hielo nunca pensó que una de las dos misteriosas princesas de Arandelle se alegrara tanto de verlo, era una escena absurda, pero muy conmovedora. Durante el trascurso de la última semana, el muchacho se preguntó una y otra vez si debía regresar. Por su puesto, él tenía un acuerdo con la reina, pero, al mismo tiempo se sentía como un traidor, pues le dijo a Anna que la única razón para verla era porque ella le simpatizaba.

— Volviste, no puedo creer que volviste— dijo Anna en tanto él detenía la carreta en frente del castillo.

— Hola Sven, yo también estoy feliz de verte — comentó la chica, mientras que el reno le expresaba todo su cariño.

— Gracias por volver — agradeció Anna genuinamente conmovida y mirándolo con sus gigantescos ojos azules.

— Te di mi palabra — respondió Kristoff.

Anna invitó a Kristoff a almorzar, juntos pasaron la tarde en el castillo, pues la reina les comunicó que prefería que no dejaran los jardines. El recolector de hielo aprendió mucho sobre Anna en aquellos cortos instantes, tras ver las largas galerías de arte donde solía entretenerse, o el salón de baile donde ella solía practicar sin pareja que la acompañara. En conclusión, el muchacho entendió cuan solitaria era la princesa.

— ¿Elsa nunca deja su habitación? — preguntó.

— No — respondió Anna.

Aquel día soleado de primavera era perfecto para disfrutar de Arandelle en su máximo esplendor, por lo que la princesa y el recolector de hielo pasaron la tarde bajo un antiguo sauce en el jardín del palacio, mientras que una familia de patos les hacía compañía. Kristoff nunca pensó que pudiera tener tanto en común con una persona que aparentemente era opuesta a él, pero Anna era como un bálsamo para las heridas. Su compañía era encantadora, alegre e impredecible, capaz de sanar cualquier corazón, y al recolector le gustaba creer que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Las visitas se repitieron varías veces en el trascurso de las siguientes tres semanas, y siempre estaban seguidas por el mismo ritual: Elsa le pedía que fuera a su oficina, le preguntaba acerca del trascurso de la tarde, y le daba el dinero prometido. Kristoff se sentía sucio cada vez que recibía el pequeño bulto de monedas de oro, pero se consolaba diciéndose que él tan solo estaba haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar cerca de dos meses antes de que la reina le permitiera a Anna dejar el palacio, al parecer, Elsa aún temía que ella pudiera escapar. El recolector la llevó al lago Lenn a las afueras de Arandelle, en donde pasaron el día pescando y corriendo por el campo como si fueran un par de niños. Fue allí cuando Kristoff se dio cuenta de que se estaba comenzando a enamorar de la princesa.

Kristoff sabía a la perfección que enamorarse de una mujer como aquella era un error, probablemente, Elsa tendría planes para Anna, la reina trataría de casarla con algún noble que pudiese ser útil para los intereses económicos y políticos de Arandelle, aún así, el recolector de hielo no podía ir en contra de sus propios instintos e ignorar el perturbador aroma de violetas que lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera.

El recolector subió los escalones que conducían a la oficina de Elsa, se sentó en la pequeña sala junto a su escritorio y esperó a que llegara el té. Aquel ritual se había convertido en algo obligado entre ellos, como una conversación no verbal que compartían dos viejos amigos. Sin embargo, aquel día Kristoff quiso romper la tradición.

— Deberías ir con nosotros la próxima vez — dijo Kristoff, en tanto miraba a la reina por encima de la mesita de té, en donde reposaba la tetera y una charola con galletas.

— No es prudente que yo abandone este castillo — dijo la reina firmemente— tengo asuntos que debo atender— concluyó mientras bajaba su tasa y sacudía la cucharilla en ella. Kristoff entendió que aquel tema era indeseable.

— Nunca me has preguntado como supe que Anna era la princesa de Arandelle — le recordó Kristoff.

— Supongo que debiste verla un día en la plaza — comentó Elsa casualmente.

— No — respondió Kristoff — la reconocí por el mechón blanco en su cabello— comentó el muchacho.

— ¿El mechón? — preguntó Elsa genuinamente impresionada, pues no esperaba esta clase de respuesta.

— Elsa — empezó Kristoff quien midió sus palabras — ¿tu crees en trolls?

— Sí — respondió la reina quien sentía su garganta y boca secas.

— Yo fui criado por ellos, viven en el valle a las afueras de Arandelle, en…

— La desviación del camino occidental — completó la reina — lo sé.

— Aún recuerdo la noche en la que las vi por primera vez. Yo era un aprendiz de recolector, volvía a Arandelle después de un día mediocre, y vi un rastro de hielo tras unos caballos que galopaban a toda velocidad, pero no fue sino hasta que llegué al valle que descubrí la verdad: tu tienes magia, Elsa — dijo el recolector seriamente.

— Es conmovedor que creas en magia y en trolls, Kristoff, pero no tengo tiempo para este tipo de tonterías— comentó la reina mientras apartaba su taza.

— Me dijiste que tu también creías en trolls— le recordó el recolector.

— Suficiente, no quiero seguir hablando de esto — sentenció Elsa quien se puso de pie y tocó la campanilla para llamar a la mucama encargada de recoger la bandeja del té.

— Aquella noche, gran Pabbie te dijo que el miedo sería tu peor enemigo, y creo que ese es tu problema, vives sumergida en él— comentó Kristoff seriamente, y mirándola a los ojos.

— Bien, te creo, tu sabes la verdad— reconoció la reina — y si mi memoria no me falla, aquel troll también me dijo que debía aprender a controlar mis poderes, cosa que no he podido hacer, así que no tienes derecho a opinar.

— Probablemente no, pero estás desperdiciando tu vida y la de Anna, o le dices la verdad, o la dejas marchar. No puedes retenerla para siempre tras puertas cerradas, mientras tu te consumes en tu temor — opinó el recolector de hielo.

Desde el primer momento en que el recolector puso un pie en su castillo, Elsa entendió que él no era una persona evasiva, todo lo contrario, no temía decir la verdad así fuera inconveniente o lastimara, y por su puesto, él no planeaba hacer una excepción con Elsa solo porque fuera la reina.

— No planeó retenerla, pero quiero evitar que cometa errores irreversibles — dijo la chica.

— Ella te quiere, y te necesita — opinó el recolector de hielo — además, debe ser triste vivir de la forma en la que lo haces. Yo sé que deseas salir de este castillo tanto como Anna.

— Lo que yo desee es irrelevante, soy la reina, y tengo una serie de deberes que tengo que cumplir — concluyó Elsa quien se sentía más y más herida por la conversación.

— Kristoff, voy a pedirte que te marches —dijo la reina en un tono que no admitía replica. El muchacho se puso de pie, tomó el bulto de monedas sobre la mesa, y caminó a la salida — ¡espera! — exclamó Elsa antes de que él pasara por el umbral de la puerta.

— Prométeme que no dirás nada — dijo la reina casi desesperada.

— No le he contado a nadie acerca de tus poderes en trece años, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo justamente ahora? — preguntó el recolector de hielo. — Anna y yo vamos a ir al lago Lenn el próximo viernes, deberías viajar con nosotros.

— Me temo que no será posible — negó la reina.

— Piénsalo — dijo el recolector antes de retirarse de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

El viernes llegó, por lo que Kristoff y Anna se prepararon para ir al lago Lenn. La princesa estaba muy emocionada por aquella excursión, pues tras mucho pensarlo, la chica deseaba aprovechar aquella ocasión para decirle al recolector como se sentía respecto a él. Anna siempre soñó con un pretendiente sacado de los cuentos de hadas, galante como en las novelas románticas y las pinturas que solía mirar en las galerías del palacio. Sin embargo, el recolector era muy diferente al hombre de sus sueños, él era burdo, y francamente algo grosero, Aún así, ella lo quería, y pensaba que era una de las personas más especiales que hubiera conocido.

Desde que se subió a la carreta, Anna se hizo el firme propósito de hacerle saber sus sentimientos y sobre todo, que él la aceptara.

— Kristoff — empezó Anna.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó el muchacho con desinterés. En tanto se adentraban por el camino del bosque. Anna se movió disimuladamente hacía Kristoff, a punto tal, que sus rodillas se pegaban la una con la otra, y podía sentir su respiración aumentar de velocidad.

— Quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi — dijo la chica. Kristoff apretó las riendas de Sven hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a volverse blancos.

— Gracias Anna — respondió escuetamente el recolector.

Kristoff estaba enamorado de Anna, pero este hecho no lo hacía feliz, todo lo contrario, el recolector estaba comenzando a creer que aquello no era más que una carga. La princesa era una noble y él no, y esa era una verdad que jamás podría cambiar. Adicionalmente, él llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de la advertencia de Elsa, ella le dijo que nunca podría ser más que su amigo, y aquello era completamente entendible. De seguro, la reina tenía planes más grandes para su hermana y él tan solo sería un obstáculo.

En ese momento, Anna puso su pequeña mano sobre su brazo. Aquel leve movimiento lo descolocó, pues el toque de la princesa era suave y encantador. Kristoff sabía que aquella reacción no era normal, pero en aquellos días un simple roce entre los dos era suficiente para alertar todos sus sentidos, y algo le decía que ella conocía su efecto sobre él.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? — preguntó Anna tan cerca que sus labios rozaron suavemente su oreja.

— Sí— respondió escuetamente Kristoff. El recolector contuvo la respiración al sentir el suave cosquilleo de la piel de Anna junto a la suya, y su aroma de violetas.

— Apártate— le ordenó Kristoff.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó la princesa genuinamente ofendida, mientras se preguntaba cuál fue su error.

— No puedo guiar de Sven de esta manera — explicó en un tono frio como el hielo — así que apártate — repitió.

Anna se corrió unos cuantos centímetros en la dirección opuesta. El cuerpo de Kristoff la extraño de inmediato, quería sentir su calor y su aroma junto a él, pero su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que había tomado la mejor decisión. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, la piel del recolector seguía reclamando su presencia.

—¡Kristoff! — exclamó Anna — ya pasamos el desvío hacía el lago, olvidaste girar hacía la derecha — señaló la muchacha, quien se encontraba más alerta que su despistado amigo.

— ¡Oh! Tienes razón — dijo Kristoff al tiempo que comenzaba a dar vuelta. — lo lamento, me distraje. — se disculpó.

— Invité a tu hermana, pero no quiso acompañarnos — comenzó Kristoff, quien trataba de romper la tensión que se impuso entre los dos.

— Elsa nunca nos acompañará — contestó Anna de una manera tajante, que le dejó claro que debía detenerse, y no tratar el tema nuevamente.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que llegaran al lago Lenn, en donde la pareja descargó la carreta y se prepararon para pasar un día de pesca bajo el sol. Sin embargo, no pasaron más que un par de horas antes de que Anna intentara hablar con el recolector nuevamente.

— Kristoff — llamó la chica — creo que mi caña de pescar se atascó.

— Déjame revisarla — comentó el recolector, quien corrió a ver lo que sucedía. Kristoff la inspeccionó.

— El problema no es la caña de pescar. Tu la sostienes mal — la regañó el muchacho en tanto le pasaba nuevamente la caña. Anna tomó el artefacto mientras dejaba que el guiara sus torpes dedos sobre la complicada maquinaria.

— Sostenla firmemente — dijo Kristoff. La princesa volteó su cabeza e impulsivamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El recolector de hielo cerró los ojos por algunos segundos mientras disfrutaba aquel sencillo gesto, por su parte. Al verlo reaccionar de aquella manera, Anna se alegró, pues estaba segura de que él no la rechazaría. Sin embargo, algo muy diferente atravesaba la mente de Kristoff, pues él no podía dejar de pensar en los obstáculos que tendría su relación.

— Eso no fue una buena idea — dijo el recolector alarmado.

— ¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Anna quien había comenzado a jugar y enlazar sus dedos, en un gesto que ponía de presente su nerviosismo — Kristoff, desde hace algún tiempo he querido decirte cuanto me gustas, creo que eres una persona…

— Espera, Anna — la interrumpió Kristoff — sé hacia donde va todo esto, y me temo que no puede ser — dijo el muchacho.

A decir verdad, Kristoff hubiera querido dar un paso hacía adelante, tomar el pequeño rostro de Anna entre sus manos y besarla hasta que ambos quedaran sin aliento. El recolector había imaginado aquella escena una y otra vez en su mente durante el trascurso de los últimos tres meses. Sin embargo, él sabía que aquello no era más que una ilusión, o un absurdo. Ella aún era muy joven, había tiempo para que conociera a alguien mejor, alguien de su propia clase.

Kristoff sabía qué tan útil podía llegar a ser la practicidad, ella le había ayudado a sobrevivir durante su niñez, y tener una relación con una mujer tan inalcanzable como aquella no era lo más inteligente. El recolector decidió reprimir todo su deseo, y esconder sus sentimientos por ella, pues sería lo mejor para los dos.

— Kristoff, tu realmente me gustas — dijo Anna en voz baja.

— Lo siento Anna, pero yo no puedo corresponderte— respondió Kristoff, al tiempo que la veía dar un par de pasos hacía atrás, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran herido físicamente.

— ¿Yo no te gusto ni siquiera un poco? — preguntó Anna con los labios temblorosos.

— No, lo lamento — mintió Kristoff, quien le costó trabajo convencerse de que esta era la mejor solución.

— Oh— murmuró Anna en tanto parpadeaba una y otra vez para espantar las lagrimas.

— Creo que sería mejor que volviéramos a Arandelle — sugirió el recolector.

— Sí, volvamos.

Anna y Kristoff abordaron la carreta en cuestión de minutos. El viaje estaba arruinado, y no valía la pena engañarse. Sobra decir que el trayecto de regreso fue muy diferente al anterior, la princesa se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del recolector, cómo si tratara de evadirlo físicamente. Kristoff la miró disimuladamente por encima de su hombro, y vio que ella tenía el rostro volteado hacía el lado contrario, aún así, fue capaz de verla morderse el labio. Era obvio que estaba llorando.

Aunque Kristoff fue quien la rechazó, el recolector no se sentía tranquilo, todo lo contrario, le dolía tenerla tan cerca y no poder aceptarla, pero quería cortar todo aquello de raíz antes de involucrar el corazón aún más. Él sabía que el espíritu romántico de Anna jamás aceptaría sus razones, ella buscaría excusas y no tardaría en convencerlo. Finalmente, llegaron al castillo de Arandelle, en donde la princesa bajó de la carreta muy lentamente.

— Kristoff — empezó la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos — sé que va a parecer extraño que te pida esto, pero tu eres mi único amigo ¿Podríamos seguir viéndonos? — pidió Anna despacio.

— Por su puesto— asintió Kristoff. El recolector experimentó la sensación de que algo se moría dentro de él.

— Gracias— dijo Anna antes de retirarse en silencio.

Aquella tarde, Kristoff no pasó a ver a Elsa.

* * *

Hola a todos, no me maten, sé que tengo un par de fic pendientes, este fic nació prque alguien me invitó a pasar por un el for "mundo frozen" (propaganda) ellos tienen un reto que se llama "mi pareja favorita", obviamente, ustedes ya se imaginaran cuál es la mía, así que yo pensé este fic como la manera de entrar al reto, desafortunadamente, como siempre me pasa, me obsesione con la historia, y en vez de la historia de 5000 palabras que tenía que escribir me fui por un fic multi capitulo.

Esta historia no va a ser muy larga pero espero que la disfruten, y como siempre, amenazas de muerte, reviews y flamers son bien recibidos, adiós.


	2. El pretendiente

_**El olor de las violetas**_

 ** _Cap 2 El Pretendiente_**

Kristoff volvió a cumplir su promesa. Él regresó al castillo de Arandelle, y las salidas con la princesa continuaron. Sin embargo, las miradas eran mucho más distantes, y el contacto entre los dos prácticamente inexistente. La primavera estaba llegando a su fin, y el calor del verano comenzaba a imponerse. El recolector de hielo sabía que pronto sería el mejor momento para volver a las montañas.

Elsa no estaba contenta con el desenvolvimiento de aquella historia. Un par de encuentros más tarde, Kristoff se reunió con ella. La reina le entregó el usual bultico de monedas de oro. El recolector se sorprendió al ver su expresión preocupada.

— ¿Realmente deseabas rechazarla? — preguntó Elsa con el seño fruncido.

— No — respondió Kristoff escuetamente,

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó la reina sorprendida. Kristoff le explicó sus razones someramente. Elsa entendió la magnitud del problema.

—Yo no te detendré, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, me haré cargo de que nadie los moleste. Creo que eres una buena persona — opinó Elsa.

— Una buena persona jamás hubiera aceptado el dinero — intervino Kristoff, quien sintió como si el bulto de monedas de oro que tenía en el bolsillo le quemara la piel.

— Así que ese es el problema— comenzó Elsa — tu sufres de un complejo de inferioridad — afirmó la reina con aire de suficiencia.

— No es complejo de inferioridad — corrigió Kristoff molesto — solo soy realista.

— Realista o no, heriste a mi hermana, eso no me hace feliz — declaró la reina en tanto cruzaba los brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna sabía que su hermana y Kristoff siempre compartían una taza de té después de cada uno de sus encuentros. Al principio, la princesa pensó que era la forma en que ella hacía amigos, pero desde su desastroso viaje al lago Lenn. Anna pensó que podría existir algo entre los dos, algo secreto, y que no quería saber.

Aquella tarde, tras pasar todo el día con Anna en la playa que circundaba el castillo, Kristoff volvió al palacio y subió hasta el despacho de la reina. La princesa se reprendió a sí misma, pues los asuntos de su hermana no le correspondían más que a ella. Anna no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en ellos. Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más fuerte, y decidió seguir al recolector de hielo hasta que se encontró a un palmo de la entrada, en la antesala que precedía la oficina.

— Pensé que estarías complacida — opinó Kristoff.

— ¿Cómo habría de estarlo? Heriste a mi hermana —atacó Elsa.

— Cuando hicimos nuestro acuerdo inicial, me dijiste que no debía ser más que un amigo de Anna — le recordó el recolector. Anna abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acuerdo inicial? ¿qué acuerdo inicial? Se preguntó la chica.

— Lo sé. Yo nunca imaginé que ella pudiera enamorarse de ti, y que tu pudieras enamorarte de ella — dijo la reina.

— Yo la rechacé— comentó Kristoff sin emoción.

— Puede ser, pero la pregunta es: ¿querías hacerlo? — lo interrogó Elsa, quien se inclinó ligeramente hacía él, como si se encontrara impaciente por escuchar su respuesta.

— Ya te dije que no — repitió Kristoff.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Elsa.

— Tu misma lo dijiste. Yo estoy enamorado de ella — dijo el recolector. Al escuchar aquello, Anna se sorprendió pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—No puedo estar con ella en estas circunstancias. Anna es una noble y yo un recolector de hielo — comentó con un toque de desesperación — además, está el asunto de nuestro negocio, ¿cómo puedo estar con ella si toda nuestra relación tiene como base una mentira? — preguntó Kristoff molesto.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo dejar de pagarte al finalizar cada encuentro. — sugirió Elsa. Anna escuchó aquellas palabras horrorizada, pues su amigo tan solo era un títere de la reina. Todo había sido una mentira.

— No voy a mentir, el dinero es importante, pero quiero a Anna, y quisiera poder cortejarla — dijo el muchacho.

— Por mi no hay ningún problema, tu me agradas — respondió la reina esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Kristoff emocionado — ¿Y que hay de la nobleza? Ellos jamás me aceptarán, yo soy…

— No te preocupes por ellos — lo interrumpió la reina. — yo me encargaré, tan solo quiero que hagas a mi hermana muy feliz — comentó.

— Gracias, gracias— repitió —creo que tengo que devolverte esto— dijo el recolector en tanto sacaba el pequeño bulto de monedas de oro de su bolsillo.

—Quiero que todo empiece bien entre los dos, sin mentiras —concluyó.

Anna ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba. Se alejo silenciosamente de la habitación y atravesó el pasillo hacía su cuarto, mientras su mente revivía una y otra vez la escena. No podía creer que Elsa hubiera llegado a tal extremo, solo una persona bizarra y retorcida haría tal cosa. La princesa siempre había pensado que el comportamiento de su hermana era peculiar, pues su miedo irracional la llevaba a niveles inimaginables, pero nunca se creyó que llegara a tocarla de aquella manera. En ese momento, la princesa supo que Elsa debía guardar algún secreto, pues no había razón para obligarla a vivir dentro de puertas cerradas.

Kristoff la visitó un par de veces en aquella semana. Anna se negó a verlo, aún le dolía la conversación que escuchó en el despacho de Elsa. La princesa lo vio partir en la ventana de su habitación, llevaba los hombros caídos y el paso lento. Aún así, ella no sintió pena por el recolector.

— Anna — llamó una voz al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Puedo entrar? — preguntó la reina. Anna se vio tentada a decirle que se marchara, como Elsa lo hizo tantas veces, pero su hermana seguía siendo la reina, y ella una simple súbdita.

— Pasa — dijo Anna al tiempo que oía rechinar el picaporte.

— Pensé que saldrías con Kristoff — dijo Elsa quien se hizo el propósito de tratar aquel tema cuidadosamente.

— No estoy de humor.

— Tonterías — dijo la reina quien rio suavemente— tu siempre estás de humor para salir con Kristoff. Te encanta dejar este castillo.

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Escasamente cruzamos palabra. Yo nunca te he hablado de él — dijo la princesa de una forma más dura de lo que había planeado.

— Si, tienes razón, eso es cierto — aceptó Elsa quien se mordió el labio fuertemente — ¿estas molesta con él? — preguntó.

— No, realmente.

— Entonces, qué es lo que…

— Elsa —interrumpió Anna a su hermana — ¿ porque tienes tanto miedo de dejar este castillo? ¿por qué temes dejarme entrar? ¿qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó la princesa.

— Yo… — comenzó la reina asustada— no quiero hablar de esto.

— ¿Por qué? — insistió la princesa, quien comenzó a perder la paciencia.

— Es suficiente, yo soy diferente a ti. No tengo la obligación de explicarte nada — contestó firmemente la reina. Elsa se puso de pie.

— Espera — pidió Anna — necesito que me digas la verdad. ¡Elsa! — alcanzó a gritar, pero ella ya había dejado la habitación.

Anna no podía creer la desfachatez de su hermana. Se había atrevido a escapar sin siquiera proporcionarle una palabra. Sabía que Elsa no se encontraba bien. De lo contrario, no habría recurrido a una táctica tan sucia para mantenerla entretenida y evitar que dejara el palacio. La pregunta clave era: ¿por qué?.

Tras unos días de confinamiento solitario que bien podía rivalizar con el de Elsa, Anna decidió salir al jardín, e incluso aceptó ver a Kristoff, puede que se hallara molesta con él, pero el recolector de hielo era la única opción disponible. La conversación entre los dos fue forzada. Anna no quería escucharlo, y Kristoff lo sentía, por lo que aplazó su declaración para un momento en que ella se hallara de mejor humor.

Aquella noche, Anna miró su calendario. Se dio cuenta de que pronto comenzaría la temporada de bailes . Aquel ritual era una tradición de la nobleza de Arandelle, en el que las familias más importantes del reino participaban con el fin de emparejar a sus hijas e hijos, y formar convenientes alianzas entre las casas nobles. Si los padres de Anna estuvieran con vida, ella sería una de las tantas chicas que se alineaban en los salones de fiestas para conseguir pareja. Sin embargo, Elsa no aprobaba aquella costumbre, la consideraba degradante, llegó al punto de decirle que no la dejaría exponerse como ganado puesto a la venta.

Si bien, Anna reconocía que su hermana tenía razón en ciertos puntos, ella no pensaba que fuera una mala idea asistir a unos cuantos bailes. La princesa se resistía a casarse por conveniencia, como lo hacían las nobles del continente, pero aquellas fiestas le darían la oportunidad de conocer amigos nuevos, a los que su hermana no les tuviera que pagar para que pasaran tiempo con ella.

— ¿Puedo ir? — preguntó Anna cuando llegó la primera tarjeta de invitación a uno de los bailes más esperados de la temporada — ya tengo dieciocho años, y aún no he sido presentada en sociedad. — se quejó la muchacha quien había pedido una audiencia con Elsa.

— Eres muy joven, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa? — preguntó la reina restándole importancia al asunto.

— La mayoría de mujeres se casan a mi edad. Tu ya tienes veinte años y tampoco te han presentado en sociedad. De seguro somos el hazme reír de esta ciudad. La mayoría de chicas hacen su debut cuando tienen quince o dieciséis años — se quejó Anna frustrada.

— La mayoría de mujeres solo quieren casarse porque no tienen suficiente dinero para mantenerse a sí mismas, y no pueden trabajar para conseguirlo. De lo contrario, te aseguro que habría más mujeres solteras — respondió Elsa de manera tajante— pero tu y yo tenemos el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que nos plazca, hasta que encontremos una persona con la que queramos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. — Anna sonrió al escuchar aquello, pues su hermana también era algo romántica, a pesar de su apariencia fría.

— No sé si voy a encontrar " _a el indicado_ " en el baile de Lady Catherine, pero quiero tener una oportunidad — pidió Anna — quiero hablar con alguien, salir, bailar, escuchar música, hacer algo diferente y comer mucho chocolate.

— Te entiendo, cualquiera querría lo mismo — aceptó Elsa.

— Entonces, vamos juntas al baile — propuso Anna emocionada. Por una breve fracción de segundo, los ojos de la reina brillaron por la emoción. Ella deseaba acompañarla.

— Ni hablar, eso está por fuera de discusión — negó Elsa —aunque, podría arreglar todo para que fueras sola— propuso la reina confiada en que su hermana aceptaría de inmediato.

— No es lo mismo, pero puedo vivir con eso — comentó Anna — ¡Acepto! — exclamó emocionada. Elsa le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

Durante los días previos a la invitación, el modisto de la corte hizo acto de presencia en el castillo. Pronto sería la coronación de Elsa, así que el sujeto aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar las medidas de los vestidos para el evento. Adicionalmente, Anna gozó por primera vez de la vida de una cortesana corriente, y se preparó para la temporada de bailes encargando un par de vestidos nuevos. La princesa sabía que la mayoría de nobles ordenaba de cuatro a seis trajes, pero aquel sería un lujo innecesario. Elsa jamás le permitiría asistir a más de una fiesta.

Los vestidos llegaron el día anterior al baile de Lady Catherine. Su atuendo para la coronación era un vestido verde y negro, con escote bajo y de última moda, demasiado serio para su gusto, pero perfecto para la ocasión. El favorito de Anna, fue el que llevaría al baile de la condesa, era color marfil con una amplia falda y el mismo escote bajo que tanto gustaba en aquella época. Sin embargo, las malas noticias también llegaron el mismo día.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que no puedo ir? — le preguntó Anna al encargado de protocolo y relaciones públicas de la corona.

— Su alteza, sea razonable, por favor — pidió el funcionario — usted aún no ha sido presentada en sociedad, y debe ser acompañada por alguna mujer mayor de su familia. Es la tradición.

— Elsa podría hacerlo — sugirió Anna.

— No, la reina no podrá, ella tampoco ha sido presentada en sociedad— le explicó el sujeto.

— Entonces, yo me presentaré a mi misma — gritó Anna perdiendo los estribos.

— Anna, cálmate — intervino la reina.

— Ya había contemplado esta eventualidad. Pensé que la coronación sería el momento adecuado de hacer la presentación en sociedad de ambas princesas, incluso, hay quienes piensan que no es adecuado llevar a la menor a eventos sin que la mayor se halla casado, pero las circunstancias no nos permiten seguir las reglas hasta tal extremo— comentó el encargado de protocolo quien tomo un sorbo de su taza de té.

— No es justo — se quejó Anna — yo he escuchado que hay personas que llevan a sus hijas a bailes sin respetar las reglas de protocolo.

—Alteza, el problema es que usted es la segunda princesa de Arandelle, no es una hija de algún mercader local — respondió el funcionario — se espera que usted se comporte con el mayor decoro.

— Además — continuo el sujeto — están los rumores… — comenzó el hombre en tanto dejaba la frase colgando en el aire.

— ¿Qué rumores? — preguntó Elsa molesta.

— Hay quienes dicen que la princesa pasa sus días con un leñador.

— No es un leñador, es…

— ¡Mentira! — exclamó Elsa antes de que Anna pudiera decir otra palabra.

— Oh, entonces, no me preocuparé — dijo el hombre riéndose— vaya rumores malintencionados — concluyó el funcionario.

Anna vio al encargado de protocolo salir del castillo desde la ventana de su habitación. Quería llorar, pero no iba a permitirse hacerlo, solo era un tonto baile. Para mejorar su estado de animo, la princesa decidió usar su vestido nuevo durante el día siguiente. Ella no podría ir al baile, pero no perdería la oportunidad de sentirse bien en aquel fino traje. El raso color blanco marfil se le veía hermoso, y una de sus mucamas le ayudó a hacerse un intrincado peinado en el que puso violetas que tomó de las enredaderas que adornaban el palacio. Anna sabía que debía parecer una loca vestida con un traje de noche durante el día, pero no le importó, ya que nadie podía verla, y ella se sentía feliz.

Aquella tarde, Anna recibió la visita de Kristoff. El recolector estaba impaciente por verla, pues la reina escribió una carta contándole las malas noticias. Él se encontraba seguro de que la princesa no se tomaría aquello de la mejor manera. Cuando Kristoff llegó al castillo, se sorprendió al encontrarla perfectamente vestida y arreglada como si fuera a ir al baile.

— Por favor, dime que no planeas hacer nada estúpido — pidió Kristoff quien supuso que ella trataría de escapar nuevamente.

— Claro que no — dijo Anna, — solo quería ponerme mi vestido nuevo. Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? — preguntó la princesa en tanto se daba la vuelta.

Kristoff se relajó al ver que ella no mentía. Sin embargo, las esperanzas del recolector se extinguieron, ya que la princesa volvió a tratarlo con la misma educada frialdad que usaba desde una semana atrás.

— ¿Quieres escuchar música? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí, claro — asintió el recolector. Kristoff siguió a Anna hacía uno de los tantos salones de música del castillo, en donde no había nada más que un piano en el centro de la habitación.

— No sabía que tocaras el piano — dijo el recolector.

— Se supone que una princesa adecuada debe tocar por lo menos tres instrumentos. Por su puesto, Elsa tiene más talento que yo, pero no lo hago del todo mal — comentó la chica en tanto se sentaba en el banquillo y empezaba a tocar una suave melodía.

Kristoff vio a Anna en todo su esplendor. La princesa parecía más lejana e imposible de lo que él hubiera pensado. Probablemente, ella ya se había olvidado de él, y de su confesión en el lago Lenn. A pesar de aquel deprimente pensamiento, el recolector decidió probar su suerte. Kristoff caminó hasta el banquillo y se sentó al lado de Anna. Muy lentamente, él depositó un beso en su mejilla, pero ella no dejó de tocar, por lo que siguió besando su cara hasta que bajó a sus hombros descubiertos. Ella no lo detuvo, así que él puso una mano en la parte descubierta de su espalda, y la otra bajo su quijada, mientras se inclinaba levemente para besarla en el cuello. Las violetas jamás olieron de una forma tan dulce como en aquella oportunidad.

— Anna… — suspiró Kristoff. Esta vez, la princesa dejó de tocar.

— ¿Mi hermana también te pago para que hicieras eso? — preguntó ella a modo de burla.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Kristoff quien alejó los labios de su cuello y la miró a los ojos. El recolector sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

— Ya me escuchaste — repitió la princesa sonriendo de una manera irónica — ¿el precio de mi hermana también cubría " _eso_ "? — preguntó con una nota de desprecio.

— No, n-n-no, no yo no… — balbuceó el recolector más y más nervioso.

—No mientas, yo los escuché hablar hace un par de semanas — dijo Anna tranquilamente, en tanto tomaba las partituras, cerraba el piano y se levantaba del sillín. Kristoff permaneció en silencio, su cerebro le gritó una y otra vez que la detuviera, que dijera algo, pero sus labios seguían sin moverse.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó el recolector antes de que ella dejara la habitación. — espera, por favor, no quise ofenderte, yo quería decirte cuanto me gustas, y que creo que eres una persona…

— Kristoff — lo interrumpió la chica — sé hacía donde va todo esto, y me temo que no puede ser— dijo. El recolector sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe en la mandíbula. En especial, porque habían sido las mismas que él usó para rechazarla semanas atrás.

— Por favor, no te enfades, yo te juro que lo que siento por ti es real — dijo el recolector desesperado.

— No estoy enfadada— respondió Anna — si lo estuviera, no te habría dejado entrar al palacio. He pensado mucho, y a pesar de todo, tengo que reconocer que valoro mucho tu amistad, pero me temo que nunca podré darte más que eso — dijo la chica de manera calmada.

— Por favor, dame una oportunidad, yo…

— Es mejor que te marches.

— Anna — insistió Kristoff

— Por favor, márchate — pidió la chica con los ojos acuosos.

— Sí — asintió Kristoff, quien dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras de caracol hasta que llegó al recibidor del castillo, en donde se hallaba Elsa esperándolo. Kristoff se sorprendió, pues nunca se lo habría imaginado.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se puso feliz? — preguntó la reina reprimiendo su emoción.

— Elsa — comenzó Kristoff con el seño fruncido — ella lo sabe — dijo. Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de la reina se abrieron de par en par.

— No — murmuró Elsa mientras ponía las manos sobre su cara — No, no, no. No puede ser posible — negó una y otra vez.

— ¿Esta furiosa, no es verdad? — preguntó la reina asustada.

— No lo sé, es extraño, parece molesta, pero dijo que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos— comentó Kristoff quien no acababa de entender.

— Anna no es rencorosa— comentó Elsa con un poco más de calma — y muy en el fondo, creo que ella entiende porque lo hice— dijo la reina.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago ahora? — preguntó Kristoff sonriendo amargamente — no quiero tener que enfrentarla nuevamente, pero me pidió que no me alejara porque soy su único amigo.

— No se que decirte — dijo la reina.

— Será mejor que me marche — contestó el recolector.

— Sí, eso será lo mejor — contestó la reina. — pero, te espero de vuelta en tres semanas — concluyó Elsa.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Es la coronación, y quiero que estés presente. Tu también eres mi único amigo — comentó la reina quien le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

— Anna— llamó Elsa desde la puerta. Ella estaba sorprendida de que las posiciones hubieran cambiado— Por favor ábreme.

— No, déjame en paz — pidió Anna con la voz temblorosa— hablaremos mañana. Por ahora, no quiero verte.

— Por favor hermana — pidió la reina.

— ¡Déjame tranquila!

— Anna — la llamó Elsa — te juro que nunca quise lastimarte, solo quería que fueras feliz, que tuvieras alguien con quien hablar.

— ¿Quieres que sea feliz? — preguntó Anna con un toque de veneno — entonces, abre las puertas, háblame tú misma, no le pagues a extraños para que lo hagan por ti — gritó.

— Por favor perdóname— pidió nuevamente la reina.

— ¿No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — preguntó Anna una y otra vez.

— Anna, lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóname— dijo. De repente, una gota de agua alcanzó la frente de la reina. Elsa levantó su vista al techo, y vio una fina capa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

— No puede ser — susurro la reina — no puede ser — repitió.

Elsa corrió a través del pasillo. Cuando Anna salió de su habitación no encontró más que un espejo de agua en el piso y el pasillo vacío.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas después, el humor de Anna había mejorado mucho. La princesa estaba impaciente por que comenzarán las celebraciones. Las ventanas se abrieron y la servidumbre comenzó a preparar el banquete de aquella noche, mientras que ella aprovechaba todo el movimiento para recorrer de arriba a abajo el castillo.

El reloj de la catedral marcó las nueve de la mañana. Anna corrió hasta la plazoleta frente al castillo, ya que era el momento de que las puertas se abrieran. La princesa contuvo la respiración al tiempo que las pesadas láminas de metal se movían una tras otra, dejándole ver el pueblo frente a ella. La chica corrió hacía el exterior, mientras que las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban como una especie de maravilla. De seguro, todos aquellos nobles y citadinos habrían escuchado las leyendas acerca de las dos misteriosas princesas reclusas.

Anna corrió hacía el puerto. Ella estaba tan maravillada con el paisaje que no vio venir un poderoso caballo café que la empujó fuertemente hacía un bote colocado en el extremo del muelle. Por suerte, el animal detuvo el barco con su pata antes de que este cayera al mar.

— Hey — llamó Anna a su atacante.

— Como lo siento, ¿Te hiciste daño? — preguntó un apuesto aristócrata desde el caballo. Y fue en ese momento, en que Anna supo que estaba perdida.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Kristoff! — exclamó Elsa aliviada al ver una cara amiga — gracias al cielo. Pensé que no vendrías, estoy tan nerviosa, no sé como lo soportaré — se quejó la reina, quien frotaba sus manos la una con la otra. El recolector de hielo rió suavemente y la tomó por los hombros.

— Estarás bien, pero debes calmarte. Recuerda lo que te dijo Gran pabbie: el miedo es tu peor enemigo. — comentó el recolector.

— Trataré de recordarlo — respondió la reina.

La ceremonia inició a la hora programada. El recolector de hielo fue ubicado en la parte de atrás, con los miembros de la servidumbre. El muchacho rió al ver el puesto asignado, ya que le recordaba las razones por las que no quería tener una relación con Anna. Kristoff jamás sería aceptado como un pretendiente serio.

Kristoff levantó su mirada hacía el altar, y vio a Anna a la derecha de Elsa. Ella se veía hermosa y alegre, casi no quedaba rastro de la mujer herida que dejó tres semanas atrás. Anna saludó a una persona entre el publico, y él moría por saber a quién.

El recolector movió la cabeza de un lado al otro buscando a la persona a quien Anna saludó, pero no la encontró. El coro terminó su canción, mientras que el obispo daba por terminada la coronación con una retahíla de frases que él no logró entender. Kristoff palideció al ver a la reina dudar antes de tomar el cetro. La muchacha estaba lívida por el miedo. Elsa apenas respiró durante su presentación como reina, pero al final todo salió bien.

Al terminar la ceremonia, la princesa y la reina volvieron a sus habitaciones para descansar antes del baile. Kristoff aprovechó este momento para buscar a Anna, quien se encontraba rodeada de mucamas que orbitaban a su alrededor, cortando hilos y arreglando cabellos fuera de lugar. Ella notó su presencia cuando él la llamó.

— Anna— dijo Kristoff — ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — preguntó. Algunas mucamas cambiaron de color, y otras se molestaron. Ellas necesitaban darse prisa con el vestuario de la princesa.

— Por su puesto — respondió Anna amablemente. La princesa se dirigió a su personal y les pidió que la dejaran sola con el recolector.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó Anna nuevamente, en tanto daba una vuelta frente al espejo.

— Hermosa — respondió Kristoff sin dudar.

— Vaya, que caballero — se burlo Anna quien soltó una risita. La princesa dio media vuelta y comenzó a luchar con el broche de su collar.

— Anna— comenzó nuevamente el recolector — yo quería disculparme contigo…

— Por favor, abrocha esto ¿Quieres? — pidió Anna en tanto ponía el collar en sus manos.

— C-Claro — tartamudeó el muchacho. Kristoff tomó la joya con sus torpes dedos y la abrochó con mucha dificultad, pues el olor de las violetas lo distraía.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo? — preguntó Anna.

— Te decía — continuo Kristoff — que lamento mucho lo que pasó el otro día. Tu me gustas, y… yo estoy enamorado de ti — dijo el muchacho.

— Escuché lo que le dijiste a mi hermana aquel día — comentó Anna muy seria — sé lo que sientes por mi. Yo ya no estoy molesta, pero eso no significa que pueda corresponderte.

— Pero, tu me dijiste que yo te gustaba, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? — preguntó Kristoff alarmado. — ya no existen secretos entre nosotros, podríamos estar juntos.

— No

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Kristoff molesto.

— Tu decidiste ponerte del lado de Elsa — murmuró Anna en una voz tan baja que Kristoff casi no pudo escucharla.

— Esto no es una pelea, Anna — respondió Kristoff. — Elsa solo quiere lo mejor para ti, ella…

— ¿Lo mejor para mi? — preguntó Anna ofendida — quiero que me expliques como apartarse y encerrarnos va a ser lo mejor para las dos. Tu sabes que es mentira — contestó la chica entre dientes.

Kristoff entendía a Anna. Ella no conocía el secreto de Elsa, y debía parecer sumamente raro y perturbador el comportamiento de su hermana. El recolector de hielo estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad, pero rápidamente se arrepintió. Aquel secreto le pertenecía a Elsa, y no tenía derecho de disponer de él.

— Yo sé que tu hermana no tiene malas intenciones — declaró el recolector.

— Eso es lo que tu dices, pero ¿cómo puedo estar segura? — preguntó Anna.

— Anna, por favor perdóname— dijo Kristoff tomándola por los hombros.

— Yo te perdoné Kristoff. Según lo que escuché en el despacho de mi hermana, tu eres sincero, y te considero mi amigo. Pero no me pidas que te quiera, no puedo hacerlo — murmuró Anna.

— Lamento lo que pasó en el salón del piano, nunca quise tocarte sin tu permiso — comentó Kristoff, quien comenzó a sentir mariposas y vacío en el estomago.

— No tienes porqué disculparte. Yo te dejé tocarme— respondió. La princesa se ruborizó al decir aquello.

— ¿Es en serio?

— Si.

— Podría volver a…

— No.

Kristoff se desanimó. Sin embargo, el recolector también estaba confundido. La princesa lo había dejado besarla, aquello significaba que él no le resultaba desagradable, y que existía la posibilidad de que le quisiera.

— Tengo que terminar de prepararme para el baile — dijo Anna.

— Sí, lo lamento. Será mejor que me retire— respondió Kristoff.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa se sentía culpable. Alejó a Anna de una forma horrible y humillante al principio del baile. Una parte de la reina hubiera querido ser lo suficientemente estúpida para hundir sus penas en alcohol. Después de todo, para algo le tenía que servir ser mayor de edad. Sin embargo, el ir y venir de la fiesta le hizo imposible cumplir sus deseos. Elsa prefirió sentarse en una de las mesas al extremo del salón a disfrutar su primera copa de champagne.

— Su majestad — dijo el encargado de protocolo y relaciones públicas de la corona, quien venía poco menos que saltando por la emoción. — ¿me permite unas palabras? — preguntó. Elsa hubiera querido negarse, pero no había forma de hacerlo.

— Por su puesto — respondió la reina fingiendo una sonrisa.

— Hace un momento vi a la princesa Anna bailando con el duque de Weselton, creo que sería…

— ¡No! — lo interrumpió Elsa. No necesitaba más palabras para saber hacía donde se dirigían las sugerencias del funcionario.

— Pero sería una excelente alianza y…

— ¡No!

— Él parecía divertirse, y no deja de hablar de…

— ¡He dicho que no! — negó Elsa por tercera vez — es repulsivo, y podría ser su abuelo.

— Es nuestro mayor socio comercial — señaló el encargado de protocolo menos emocionado que antes. — Si el rey estuviera vivo, la princesa Anna ya…

— ¡Pero no lo está! —respondió Elsa de una manera brusca. — No voy a casar a mi hermana con el primer noble que se aparezca por aquí enseñándonos su dinero. No pienso hacerle eso.

— Y si el noble fuera un recolector de hielo ¿lo haría? — preguntó el sujeto. Elsa lo miró sorprendida. De alguna manera, él se había enterado de la verdad.

— Los rumores son muy fuertes — comentó — me sorprende. Usted siempre es bastante reservada. Nunca pensé que fuera tan poco cuidadosa.

— No voy a darle explicaciones. Además, yo soy la reina. Lo que haga es únicamente mi decisión— contestó Elsa sin prestarle atención a si era grosera o no.

— Tiene razón — reconoció el funcionario — solo espero que usted y la princesa estén dispuestas a hacer lo mejor por el reino.

Elsa se quedó en silencio. Ella observó a los bailarines agruparse en la pista. No podía creer el atrevimiento del encargado de protocolo. Sin embargo, sabía que solo hacía su trabajo. Él estaba acostumbrado a llevar los asuntos de la corona de Arandelle como lo haría cualquier otro país del continente. La reina entendía como funcionaban las cosas. Anna y Elsa eran una especie de premio entre las casas reales, en especial ella misma. La reina era la vía directa para acceder a un trono. Y por aquella razón, había tenido que soportar a un sin numero de falsos pretendientes que pedían audiencia frente a ella, a los que raramente abría las puertas. Al punto, que ya sabía reconocer sus intenciones tan solo con una mirada a sus ademanes y comportamiento.

Puede que Anna no fuese la sucesora al trono. Pero, al ser tan solo dos hijas, ella tendría prácticamente toda la herencia de su mamá y la fortuna personal de su padre. La menor era el botín perfecto para cualquier casa fortunas. Elsa no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la presión de la nobleza las convirtiera en fichas del juego político que se libraba frente a sus ojos. Su hermana no serviría de alianza y para calentar la cama de algún aristócrata del continente. Puede que aquella fuera la tradición, pero Elsa la cambiaría.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Elsa al ver a un guapo aristócrata bailando con Anna.

— Hans Westergard, treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur— dijo el encargado de protocolo quien curvó una ceja — ¿no lo recuerda? Llegó hace una semana a Arandelle. Pidió audiencia con usted. Vino a saludarla.

—Lo había olvidado — contestó la reina, quien comenzaba a recordar al príncipe. Él era uno de los tantos nobles que se presentaban frente a ella con intenciones dudosas y una cara bonita. Elsa tuvo el feo presentimiento de que el sujeto buscaba algo más.

— _Al igual que todos_ … — pensó la reina amargamente.

— No es la mejor opción, el duque sería más conveniente — comenzó nuevamente el funcionario — cuando mucho recibirá un titulo nobiliario menor. Pero la familia Westergard es muy rica. Tienen alianzas matrimoniales con todos en el continente. Él es un príncipe, mucho mejor que un recolector de hielo, sin lugar a dudas— comentó el hombre con un toque de ironía en la última frase. Elsa entendió el insulto velado que le lanzó.

— Es tan solo un baile. Estoy segura de que él no se atrevería a pedirle matrimonio esta misma noche. Es muy temprano para que usted cante victoria — bromeó Elsa, quien llevó la circunstancia al extremo, pues era absurdo que alguien pudiera hacer eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa le había pedido a Kristoff que se quedara hasta que comenzara el baile. Él no quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía a ir en contra de los deseos de la reina. El recolector vio todo el espectáculo desde la esquina en donde los mayor domos esperaban para brindar sus servicios. No quería tener que mezclarse con una nobleza que no lo iba aceptar.

Con el pasar de las horas, el recolector comenzó a caminar lentamente por lo alrededores del salón, hasta que encontró el balcón. Kristoff salió, y agradeció poder tomar algo de aire fresco en aquella cálida noche de primavera. Las enredaderas de violetas adornaban la escena, Por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea tomar un ramillete para darselo a Anna antes de irse. Con mucho cuidado, quebró una rama, y tomó las flores. De seguro la princesa apreciaría el detalle.

Kristoff volvió al salón. Notó un par de personas bailando. Se trataba de Anna y un aristócrata desconocido. El recolector entornó los ojos al ver a la elegante pareja cruzar el salón al ritmo del vals. Se veían perfectos. Él no pudo dejar de sentir envidia por aquel noble, de la manera ágil y cadenciosa en que se movía con ella frente a todos, casi como se encontrara orgulloso de tenerla entre sus brazos. Esa era su diferencia con Kristoff, de seguro, aquel sujeto nunca se sentiría asfixiado como él, ni torpe, ni fuera de lugar.

Un negro y mezquino ataque de rabia llegó a Kristoff como una ráfaga. Él cometió el error que trató de evitar durante todo aquel tiempo. Dejó que ella tocara su corazón y ahora tenía que pagar por su descuido. El recolector fue ingenuo al pensar que había una parte secreta de Anna que le pertenecía a él, y a nadie más. La misma que tan solo se mostraba en el lago Lenn, o en las tardes soleadas bajo el sauce del jardín. Kristoff era un estúpido.

Rápidamente, el recolector cruzó el salón, mezclándose con la servidumbre y escondiéndose de las personas que lo rodeaban, hasta que llegó a la puerta del salón.

— Kristoff — gritó una voz que lo alcanzó cuando iba por el pasillo. Se trataba de Anna.

— Kristoff — repitió mientras corría hacía él — ¿te vas? — preguntó en tanto recuperaba el aliento.

— Sí, ya es tarde, y mañana quiero subir a la montaña — dijo el recolector.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás lejos? — preguntó Anna preocupada.

— No lo sé, probablemente una semana o dos — respondió.

— Kristoff… — comenzó Anna nerviosa — quiero que sepas que realmente no estoy molesta, ya no. Por favor, no nos olvides. Recuerda que nosotros somos tus amigas, Elsa y yo — dijo la chica en tanto tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

— No planeo hacerlo — contestó Kristoff sin despegar sus ojos de los de Anna. — pero… ¿quién era ese sujeto con el que estabas bailando? — preguntó el recolector. En ese momento, él se odio a sí mismo. Se había prometido permanecer impávido y frio como un bloque de hielo, y fingir que aquello no le afectaba, pero falló miserablemente.

— ¿Te refieres a Hans? — exclamó Anna. " _Se llama Hans"_ pensó el recolector mientras que recordaba la escena de la princesa bailando con el aristócrata.

— Bien él es… él es… él es muy amable conmigo — concluyó Anna sin darle una verdadera respuesta.

— Sí, eso pude verlo — dijo Kristoff, quien se escuchó más malhumorado de lo deseado. — pero, no respondiste mi pregunta — insistió.

— Su nombre es Hans, es el treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur — respondió Anna. " _Es un príncipe_ " pensó Kristoff con amargura.

— Supongo que te agrada — dijo el recolector, a lo que Anna respondió mordiéndose el labio.

— Sí, un poco — admitió la chica. — en realidad, me gusta bastante, y yo le gusto a él — concluyo. Eso fue todo lo que Kristoff necesitaba oír.

— Bien — respondió Kristoff con la boca seca — si él es inteligente, te conservará. — comentó. Anna respondió con una breve sonrisa.

— Me halaga que alguien como él me considere digna de su atención…

— No seas tonta — la interrumpió Kristoff bruscamente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso?

— ¿Si mi hermana no te hubiera pagado, tu hubieras regresado? — preguntó Anna. Kristoff se quedó atónito. Su acuerdo con Elsa la había lastimado más de lo que pensó. En realidad, ella creía que no era digna de atención.

— Yo… claro que sí, que pregunta— mintió Kristoff de una forma poco convincente.

— No me mientas, los dos sabemos que no es así — negó Anna. Kristoff vio sus ojos tornarse acuosos en tanto sus labios comenzaban a temblar.

— Yo estoy aquí ahora, ¿no es así? — preguntó el recolector muy serio — mientras tu babeas por otro hombre — dijo. Anna notó que algo en la mirada del recolector se apagó.

— No voy a quedarme eternamente a esperar que gente que dice quererme llegue a sentir algo verdadero por mi. Tu y mi hermana son iguales. Ustedes tienen una forma muy peculiar de amar— soltó Anna, como si se hubiera tratado de veneno expulsado de una serpiente. Ella había contenido aquello por mucho tiempo.

— Ese sujeto es un completo extraño — respondió Kristoff subiendo el tono de voz y señalando hacía atrás, donde se encontraba el salón.

— Ese sujeto puede sacarme de aquí — respondió Anna. " _Así que de eso se trata_ " pensó Kristoff. Todo se reducía al mismo punto en el que había iniciado todo aquel episodio. Ella aún quería escapar.

—Anna… — murmuró Kristoff sin saber que decir.

— Kristoff. Se que no hemos hecho otra cosa más que pelear durante las últimas semanas, pero quiero que sepas que no deseo que te marches permanentemente. Mi hermana tampoco lo desea — comentó Anna.

— Por supuesto — respondió — aún así, será mejor que me marche.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna volvió al salón cabizbaja y deprimida. La verdad era que ella hubiera preferido pasar la velada obligando a Kristoff a bailar con ella, así hubiese sido lejos de los demás invitados. La princesa tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada, casi podía imaginarse al recolector de hielo trastabillando de un lado a otro torpemente. Pero lo que más la entusiasmaba, era la posibilidad de ver su cara cuando le brindara chocolate, pues estaba segura de que jamás lo había probado.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, Anna no pudo cumplir su deseo. Había decidido permanecer molesta con el recolector, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Hans al otro lado del salón en tanto luchaba con la multitud para llegar hacía donde se encontraba ella.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — preguntó el príncipe— te he buscado por todas partes.

— Salí a despedirme de un amigo, eso fue todo — respondió la princesa amablemente.

— ¿Quieres salir del salón? — preguntó Hans — vi unos hermosos jardines y una cascada detrás del castillo, pero aún no he tenido la buena suerte de visitarlos.

— Yo te los enseñaré — se ofreció Anna emocionada. Hans y Anna emprendieron el camino hacía los jardines, mientras que la chica aprovechó el momento para pedirle concejo a su nuevo amigo.

— Es bastante bajo — opinó Hans mientras que cruzaban el sendero hacía la caída de agua — una reina no debería acudir a semejantes trucos, pero es aún más indigno que ese hombre se hubiera prestado para ello. Él tan solo es un ambicioso — opinó el príncipe.

— Kristoff no es malo — comentó Anna — sé que es una buena persona, aunque no puedo olvidar que toda nuestra relación se construyó sobre una mentira.

— Tienes razón — aceptó el príncipe. — yo opino que no deberías permitirle que volviera a poner un pie en el palacio. Él es un recolector de hielo — dijo Hans acaloradamente. A Anna no le gustó la última frase, parecía que insinuase que el recolector no era lo suficiente por el hecho de ser plebeyo.

— Kristoff puede ser solo un recolector de hielo, pero es una buena persona— contestó Anna molesta.

— Por su puesto que lo es — se apresuró a decir Hans, quien ya se había percatado de su error. — pero creo firmemente que tú necesitas alguien que verdaderamente te aprecie. No debes permanecer con ese impostor, que lo único que quiere es dinero — opinó en tanto se daba media vuelta, la enfrentaba y tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Anna se lamentó de no poder sentir su verdadera piel, que se hallaba escondida detrás de la fina tela de sus guantes blancos.

— Mi querida Anna — suspiró — tu te mereces a alguien mejor. Puede que yo solo sea un noble secundario, pero te aseguro que tu hermana no me pagó. Yo te escogí libremente. Te eres y siempre serás mi única opción — dijo el príncipe con gran inspiración.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Anna sobrecogida y halagada.

— Si — respondió —Anna, sé que esto parecerá un poco loco, pero mañana se cerrarán las puertas, y no tendré oportunidad para pedírtelo nuevamente. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? — preguntó en tanto se ponía de rodillas. Anna quedó abrumada ante tal declaración. El recuerdo de Kristoff aún estaba grabado en su memoria, y no sería fácil sacarlo de allí.

— Anna — empezó nuevamente el príncipe— yo sé que puedo hacerte muy feliz. Jamás volverás a vivir tras puertas cerradas. Yo puedo sacarte de aquí para siempre. — aseguró. Anna escuchó las palabras que quería oír. Finalmente, sería libre.

—Acepto.

* * *

Hola a todos, como verán, mi obsesión con Frozen no se ha calmado ni siquiera un poco. A veces no me entiendo yo misma. Creo que soy una persona de pasiones fuertes. Pasé casi seis meses sin publicar ni una palabra, y ahora mírenme. Lo peor es que veo que cada vez somos menos y menos lectores en esta sección, pero no importa, esta es mi locura y estoy feliz con ella.

Aún no entiendo cual es mi problema con Anna. Me encanta, y no se porque, si soy muy diferente a ella. Recuerdan esa escena en que Hans le dice a Elsa: "su majestad, ¿puedo decirle unas palabras?" y ella contesta "No, no puedes, y ahora, te pediré que te marches". Sip, esa soy yo resumida en una línea. Me sentí espiritualmente conectada con esa escena. Pero aún así me fascina Anna, está llegando a un punto preocupante. El fin de semana pasado la hija de 4 años de mi jefe fue a la oficina y se emocionó de muerte al ver mi brillo labial, ¡El brillo labial que uso es de la princesa Anna! mis amigas usan Lancome, Channel, así sea Cyzone, pero yo uso uno marca Disney, y ¡soy un adulto! ¡por dios! Les juro que soy un adulto, y aún así tengo un serio problema con una peli para niños.

En fin… les agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y sus suscripciones y favoritos, sé que a veces soy muy descuidada respondiéndolos, pero me encantan que me digan lo que piensan, en especial en este fandom, donde tengo que admitir que siempre me sorprenden, por lo que comentarios, flamers y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas, adiós.


	3. El plan

**_El olor de las violetas_**

 ** _Cap3: El plan._**

— Acepto — contestó Anna. Al escucharla, Hans se puso de pie.

— Entonces, será mejor que pidamos la bendición de tu hermana — dijo el príncipe.

— Sí, eso será lo mejor — respondió la chica. Anna no se sentía tan emocionada como debiera. Se suponía que aquel día sería el más feliz de su vida. Pero su pelea con Kristoff y el rechazo de Elsa, aún le daban un mal sabor de boca.

— Hans — empezó Anna sosteniendo firmemente su mano e impidiendo que continuara — ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? — preguntó.

— ¿A que te refieres? — la cuestionó el príncipe, quien la miró preocupado.

— Siento que todo esto está pasando por mi culpa. No quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando — murmuro Anna. Hans se volteó hacia ella y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

— Anna… — empezó suavemente — no me estas obligando. Te amo. Vamos a pedirle permiso a tu hermana. Estoy seguro de que ella nos lo dará.

Anna y Hans se abrieron paso a través del salón de baile. Ya no quedaban tantas personas como un par de horas atrás. Aun así, les fue difícil acercarse a la reina, pues ella se encontraba rodeada de funcionarios.

— ¡Elsa! — gritó Anna — Quiero decir, majestad — corrigió la chica, mientras hacía una leve y patética reverencia frente a ella — quiero presentarle al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur — dijo la chica en tanto entrelazaba su brazo con el del muchacho.

— Su majestad — saludó Hans.

— Nos gustaría… su bendición para nuestra boda— dijeron los dos al unísono, juntando sus cabezas.

— ¿Boda? — preguntó Elsa quien se sintió palidecer.

— Si— chilló Anna.

— Lo lamento, estoy confundida. — respondió Elsa mientras pensaba en diferentes formas para matar a su tonta hermana pequeña.

— Bueno, aún tenemos que planear la ceremonia. Serviremos sopa, guisado y helado— comentó Anna de una manera tan rápida que Elsa casi no podía seguirla. La reina cruzó una mirada con el famoso príncipe, se le veía alegre, y desagradablemente confiado.

— ¿Viviremos aquí? — preguntó Anna concentrando su atención en el príncipe.

— ¿Aquí?

—Claro que sí— dijo Hans tomándola de las manos.

—Anna… — comenzó la reina quien se sentía al borde de un desmayo.

— Invitaremos a tus doce hermanos al palacio. Hay suficiente espacio, aunque tal vez prefieran un poco…

—No, no, no. Anna, espera…

— ¡No! — negó Elsa — ningún hermano se quedará en el castillo, y nadie tendrá una boda. — continuó la reina tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Qué nadie que? — preguntó la princesa mirando a su hermana con resentimiento.

— ¿Puedo charlar contigo hermana? Las dos — preguntó la reina mientras se frotaba las manos la una con la otra. Elsa sintió que sus poderes querían salir por debajo de sus guantes.

— No. Lo que tengas que decir, lo escucharemos ambos — dijo la princesa en tanto volvía al lado de Hans. Elsa le dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento al sujeto. Él no era tan joven como su hermana. Con tan solo una mirada, Elsa pudo saber que no era precisamente "inexperto". Vestía un elegante uniforme militar, cubierto de estampas y condecoraciones, de seguro, había vivido más experiencias que cualquiera de las dos. Él estaba jugando con Anna.

— Bien, no te puedes enamorar tan pronto— dijo Elsa.

— Claro que sí, si es amor de verdad— arremetió Anna

— ¿Tal y como lo hiciste de Kristoff? — preguntó Elsa con un tono de veneno en su voz.

— No te atrevas…

— Pasaron varios meses antes de que tu pudieras decir que te habías enamorado de Kristoff. ¿Crees que ya me he olvidado de la manera como lo seguías por el castillo? — insistió la reina. Anna pasó su mirada de Hans a su hermana. No podía creer que se atreviera a hacerle aquello en frente de su prometido.

— Tienes razón — reconoció Anna. — hablemos en privado, los tres— añadió.

Elsa guió a Anna y a Hans al salón detrás del trono. El mismo en el que la reina se había preparado horas antes.

— Anna, no te puedes casar tan pronto — repitió Elsa. En ese momento, el sonido de golpes en la puerta las interrumpió.

— Majestad — llamó una voz desde el exterior. Elsa lo reconoció, se trataba del encargado de protocolo. La última persona a la que la reina hubiera querido ver.

— Estamos ocupad… — se apresuró a contestar la reina. Sin embargo, el desdichado príncipe fue más rápido y abrió la puerta de par en par.

— Lamento la interrupción— se disculpó el encargado de protocolo, quien venía acompañado de otro par de representantes del parlamento. Elsa los reconoció. Eran miembros de la oposición. — Todos en el salón escuchamos la importancia de la conversación, por lo que al ser un asunto de estado, creímos…

—¡Este no es un asunto de estado! — gritó la reina quien tenía verdaderos problemas para controlar sus poderes, a pesar de llevar puestos sus guantes.

— Esto es algo que mi hermana y yo solucionaremos juntas — sentenció Elsa.

— Me temo que no es cierto, majestad — dijo uno de los parlamentarios mientras entraba al salón. Elsa sintió su mirada sobre ella, como un lobo sobre su presa. — los rumores son desafortunados, y cada vez se vuelven más y más fuertes — comentó.

— ¿Qué rumores? — preguntó Anna quien lucía pálida y sorprendida por la escena frente a sus ojos.

— Su alteza — comenzó el parlamentario fingiendo amabilidad. Después, se sentó en el sillón junto a Anna, y tomó su mano. La princesa lo miró incomoda— todos hemos escuchado acerca de la forma en la que su hermana ha tratado de "emparejarla" con un recolector de hielo. Ciertamente, esta es una acción malintencionada.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — negó Anna con fuerza mientras retiraba su mano de la del parlamentario. — Kristoff es mi amigo, solo eso. Y respecto a Elsa… ella no tiene malas intenciones.

— Su alteza— añadió el otro concejal que estaba en la sala — todos sabemos que ella le pagó al sujeto. Es una suerte que usted sea una mujer respetable, ¿usted sabe lo que según la ley le habría pasado a usted si hubiera continuado con esta relación? — preguntó.

— N-no… — contestó Anna asustada.

— Imaginémonos el peor escenario posible. Supongamos que usted hubiere quedado embarazada por culpa de esta relación ilícita. — comentó el que estaba sentado junto a ella.

— Yo no…

— Sólo es una suposición — dijo el sujeto mirándola a los ojos — la ley no es justa con las madres solteras, ¿lo sabía? Si una mujer huérfana llega a quedar embarazada por fuera del matrimonio, y es menor de edad, su guardián podría quedarse con toda su fortuna. En su caso, su guardiana es su hermana— concluyó el político. La princesa se sintió sobrecogida por la forma casi misteriosa en la que hizo esa peligrosa insinuación. Anna se paró asustada y corrió al lado de Hans.

—¿Cómo se atreve?— empezó la reina ofendida— esto podría considerarse una traición— advirtió Elsa, quien dio un paso adelante, mientras que se encontraba a segundos de congelar a aquel hombre. No podía creer el atrevimiento de su parlamento. La reina sabía que todos querían que Anna sirviera de alianza con otro país, pero de ahí a ponerla en su contra, había una gran distancia.

— Majestad — empezó el primer hombre dirigiéndose a la reina. En ese momento, Elsa casi pudo ver los engranes de su cabeza maquinar para voltear toda la situación a su favor. — Sé que usted aprecia a su hermana. Todos en esta sala conocemos su " _inquietante_ " deseo por mantenerse dentro de las murallas de este castillo. Pero, deseamos que sea razonable — continuó en tanto se ubicaba entre Anna y Hans, tomando sus hombros con cada uno de sus brazos.

— Un matrimonio entre estos dos sería más que beneficioso para todos— concluyó — nosotros nunca hemos sido cercanos con un reino fuerte como las Islas del Sur— opinó.

la mirada de Anna encontró la de Elsa. ¿Seria posible que su hermana mayor la hubiera protegido de una situación como aquella? La princesa siempre había pensado en la reina como en una especie de enemiga. Pero, nunca se detuvo a pensar que había una razón detrás de todos aquellos actos.

— Yo no quiero que mi matrimonio sólo se de por conveniencia — respondió Anna.

—No lo será— dijo el parlamentario en un tono paternal— Ustedes se iban a casar. Nosotros solo queremos recordarle a su hermana que no hay necesidad de oponerse. Si no hubiese estado de por medio aquel recolector, no hubiéremos intervenido — comentó sonriendo. A Anna no le gustó todo aquel tono, como si fuera una amigable conversación de negocios.

— Anna, ¿acaso no quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó Hans contrariado. Anna sintió culpa al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

— S-si, claro que si, pero… — comenzó Anna.

— Anna— empezó Elsa preocupada — por favor, no dejes que todas estas personas te influencien — pidió la reina.

—Alteza, usted lleva mucho tiempo encerrada en este castillo. No conoce el mundo, tan solo ha conocido el hombre al que su hermana le pagó. Todos aquí creemos que sería una buena opción que pudiera ver el exterior de este palacio— opinó el segundo parlamentario. Elsa supo que era una batalla perdida. Con ese argumento, su hermana caería a sus pies. Sin embargo, la guerra aún no había terminado. La reina tendría que jugar sus cartas con delicadeza.

— Esta bien — aceptó Elsa — si quieres casarte con este extraño, dejaré que lo hagas. Pero, tengo una sola condición— dijo la reina. Todos en el salón se quedaron sorprendidos y expectantes.

— Debes esperar tres meses — comentó la reina — si después de tres meses aún quieres casarte con él, yo no me opondré.

— Su majestad — dijo el encargado de protocolo quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento — ¿por qué hace esto? ¿no sería mejor que se casaran lo más pronto posible?.

— Quiero que se conozcan antes de casarse — afirmó la reina. — no voy a permitir que te cases con un hombre al que acabaste de conocer.

— Me parece razonable— aceptó Anna.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Hans— tu sabes que yo no puedo permanecer aquí. Tendré que pedir una licencia al ejercito.

— No hay problema — comentó la reina dirigiéndole una sonrisa mal intencionada — podrás quedarte en el castillo. Yo misma le enviaré una carta a tu padre pidiéndole la licencia. Solo serán tres meses— propuso Elsa.

La reina estaba orgullosa. Había ganado tiempo para deshacerse del falso pretendiente. Ninguno de los parlamentarios y concejeros podría negarse a su razonable condición. Ahora, solo hacía falta que Kristoff jugara a su favor.

— Si eso fue todo, creo que será mejor que se retiren — dijo Elsa.

— Si majestad — asintieron los presentes.

— Anna — llamó la reina antes de que la chica pudiera pasar por el umbral de la puerta — espera. Quiero hablar contigo. — ordenó. Anna se dio media vuelta y la miró sorprendida.

— Esto pudo haber terminado mucho peor — dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

— No puedo imaginarme como — respondió Anna fríamente. Se hallaba furiosa.

— Por favor, sé razonable. No puedo dejar que te cases con el primer sujeto que pase por aquí — dijo la reina.

— Y a pesar de todo, le pagaste a Kristoff — dijo Anna— ¿qué era lo que pretendías? — preguntó la princesa.

— Anna… — empezó Elsa ofendida—¿Cómo puedes creerles a esos sujetos? ¿Es que acaso no ves que todos tienen segundas intenciones? — preguntó la reina.

— Claro que lo veo — respondió Anna — pero tú también puedes tenerlas.

— ¡Anna! — exclamó la reina — yo soy tu hermana. Quiero lo mejor para ti— dijo desanimada.

— ¿Por qué habría de creerte? — preguntó Anna con voz temblorosa — No haces más que rechazarme. Le pagaste a Kristoff. ¡Le pagaste a Kristoff! — gritó la princesa apretando los puños.

— No lo hice con mala intención— dijo Elsa.

— No te creo — respondió Anna. la princesa caminó hasta la puerta, y cerró con un fuerte golpe. Y con todo, Elsa estaba convencida de que la noche hubiera podido terminar mucho peor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kristoff se levantó muy temprano. Planeaba encontrarse en la cima de la montaña en dos días. El recolector de hielo alistó su maleta y colocó todas sus pertenencias encima de la cama de la posada en la que pasó la noche. De repente, un ramillete de violetas cayó al piso, se trataba de las flores que pensaba darle a Anna el día anterior. Olía hermoso, al igual que ella.

— Señor — llamó el posadero al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Hay una señorita que quiere verlo.

— Por favor, dígale que no estoy disponible— respondió el recolector.

— Señor — empezó nuevamente el encargado — no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso. A esa señorita no se le puede decir que no. — comentó nervioso. Kristoff entendió de inmediato.

— Voy en un momento— respondió. Elsa estaba en aquella posada, y a Kristoff no le daba buena espina. La reina no dejaba su castillo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

— Buenos días Kristoff — dijo la reina. Kristoff la miró de arriba a abajo, y no se le escaparon las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Algo muy malo había ocurrido.

— Hola Elsa — saludó el recolector— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

Elsa fue al punto. Ella al igual que el recolector, ellos no eran personas de muchas palabras. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que se habían entendido tan bien desde el principio. Kristoff escuchó el relato de Elsa completamente horrorizado. Cuando él dejó a Anna, la noche anterior, ella no parecía tan afectada como para correr en brazos de aquel extraño.

— Esto se está saliendo de control — dijo Elsa — estoy segura de que todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiere solucionado entre Anna y yo.

— O pudo haber sido más caótico— opino Kristoff — quien sabe. Hubieras podido perder el control de tus poderes frente a todos, he incluso algo más grave, como congelar el reino.

— No seas exagerado — dijo la reina ante la absurda suposición del recolector. — no está entre mis planes traer el invierno eterno a Arandelle — bromeó Elsa.

— Sin embargo… — continuó Elsa — necesito encontrar una solución al problema de Anna.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga — preguntó el recolector.

— No te apartes de mi hermana. Sé que el príncipe idiota no soportará los tres meses. Y también sé que él no es más que un impostor— comentó la reina.

— Se veía perfecto para Anna — opinó el recolector a quien aún le dolía el recuerdo de la princesa en brazos del aristócrata.

— Demasiado perfecto — intervino la reina — como alguien que lleva mucho tiempo planeando y esperando aquel encuentro. Y considerando la familia de la que proviene, no me extrañaría que fuera así — concluyó. Kristoff la miró confundido.

— Hans Westergard es el hijo menor de Robert Westergard. Él es uno de los reyes más poderosos en el continente. Puede que yo sea joven, pero si algo he aprendido, es que en la política los ganadores no son siempre los mejores. El sujeto es un patán, y uno muy rico. Quien sabe que intereses pueda tener en Arandelle. A los políticos de este país les encantaría la idea de un tratado comercial con la Islas del Sur, pero la pregunta es: ¿cuánto nos va a costar? — preguntó la reina.

— Puede que él haga todo esto por cuenta propia. Puede ser que Hans de las Islas del Sur solo sea un caza fortunas común y corriente — sugirió Kristoff.

— No importa lo que sea, no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya — manifestó Elsa con determinación en su voz — debiste haberlo visto. Hace una semana llegó al castillo. Era todo amabilidad y coqueteo. Estoy segura de que trataba de cortejarme. Y ahora, él está detrás de Anna. Hans Westergard es un mentiroso.

— Voy a subir a la montaña. Volveré en una semana. Se me está acabando el dinero, y necesito vender un poco de hielo— dijo Kristoff. La reina no se atrevió a ofrecerle dinero a cambio de que se quedara en el reino, ni él se hallaba dispuesto a recibirlo. Los dos habían aprendido de sus errores pasados.

— Perfecto, te esperaré de vuelta en una semana. De lo contrario, te juró que te convierto en una estatua de hielo, y dejo que te derritas en el centro de la plaza donde todos puedan verte — lo amenazó la reina.

Kristoff le dio una última mirada al ramo de violetas que tenía sobre la mesa. Él volvería, no importaba cuanto doliese.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana pasó. Y para molestia de la reina, Anna y Hans seguían tan cercanos como el primer día. Sin embargo, Elsa podía sentir que su hermana albergaba más dudas de las que parecía. Al comienzo de la segunda semana, Kristoff volvió a mostrar su rostro por el castillo.

— Hola. — saludó Anna desde la entrada agitando sus brazos, en cuanto vio la carreta de Kristoff cruzar la plazoleta frente al palacio.

— Hola Anna — respondió el recolector. Estaba feliz de que la princesa lo recibiera con tal emoción.

— Bienvenido, bienvenido — repitió la chica en tanto corría hacía la carreta.

— Hola Anna — le respondió Kristoff sonriendo. El recolector se bajó de la carreta y le dio un fuerte abrazo, con tal fuerza que la levantó del suelo, sin importar que esto fuera adecuado o no.

— No, por favor, alguien podría vernos — dijo Anna apartándolo.

— Escuché las noticias acerca de tu compromiso — comentó Kristoff de manera seria y calmada. — solo dime algo ¿lo quieres? — preguntó el recolector.

— Quererlo… — empezó Anna sin saber que contestar — él es muy agradable, me gusta, es guapo y creo que podremos llevarnos bien— dijo sin responder la pregunta.

Anna sabía que de no haber conocido a Kristoff, probablemente, hubiera confundido el sentimiento que tenía hacía Hans con amor. El príncipe era encantador, amable y muy comprensivo. Pero a la princesa le era prácticamente imposible obligarse a sentir lo mismo que experimentó por el recolector, hacía un hombre al que tan solo conoció un par de semanas. De seguro, era un enamoramiento juvenil, pero nada más.

— No lo quieres — concluyó el recolector.

— Él puede sacarme de aquí— respondió Anna.

— Él te está usando — contestó Kristoff.

— _Todos_ me han usado hasta ahora. Estoy tratando de escoger el menor de los males— dijo la princesa haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

— Si te refieres a Elsa, te equivocas. Ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti — respondió el recolector.

— Cada día me queda más y más difícil creerlo.

— Es la verdad — insistió Kristoff.

— No quiero seguir hablando acerca de esto. ¿por qué no vamos a la cascada? ¿o mejor aún, pasemos el día en el viejo sauce? — preguntó Anna emocionada.

— No lo sé Anna. A tu prometido podría no gustarle — dijo Kristoff nervioso.

— Hans no está. Tuvo que viajar a Riverland. Él tiene negocios allí. Además, tu eres mi amigo, solo eso— comentó la chica.

— Pero, yo no quiero ser tu amigo — respondió el recolector, por lo que un incómodo silencio se impuso entre los dos.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a la cascada? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí.

Kristoff y Anna pasaron el día en la cascada. Nuevamente, los recuerdos de sus tardes juntos golpearon a la princesa, quien no quería otra cosa que poder olvidar al recolector, y complacer a todos los que esperaban cierto comportamiento de su parte.

— Tengo la impresión de que te meteré en problemas — comentó el recolector mientras miraban el paisaje en la roca en lo alto de la caída de agua.

— Probablemente, así sea — contestó Anna sin emoción— pero no me importa.

— Anna— comenzó nuevamente Kristoff mirándola mientras ella mantenía su vista al frente — tienes que creerle a Elsa. Ese sujeto te está utilizando ¿De que otra manera crees que se atrevió a pedirte matrimonio el mismo día en que se conocieron, aun cuando todo el mundo cree que tu tienes una relación conmigo?

— Lo sé — respondió Anna— ¿no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez yo también lo estoy utilizando? — preguntó la princesa quien volteó su rostro hacía Kristoff. Anna tenía una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

— Tu no eres así — contestó Kristoff pensativo.

— Yo ya no sé quien soy — dijo Anna— probablemente sea mejor así. Todos esperan que me case. Que yo sirva para los intereses de Arandelle. Tal vez, podría ganar algo de libertad en el camino— sugirió la chica.

— Es una locura. Elsa nunca quiso que tuvieras que hacer algo como eso — opinó Kristoff.

—No traigas a mi hermana a la conversación—dijo Anna amenazando con molestarse.

Al caer la noche Kristoff y Anna regresaron al castillo. Y una vez más, se encontraron el uno frente al otro, listos para despedirse.

— ¿Puedo besarte? — preguntó Kristoff.

— Sería mejor que no lo hicieras. Estoy comprometida — respondió Anna. Sin embargo, Kristoff dio un paso adelante.

— Eso no es importante. Sé que no te casarás— afirmó descaradamente. Por lo que Anna sonrió.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Solo lo sé — respondió Kristoff encogiéndose de hombros — sé que al final me escogerás a mi.

— Estas muy confiado. Suenas como un patán petulante — atacó Anna sonriente.

— Me escucho más confiado de lo que me siento — concluyó el recolector — al final, me temo que yo seré el único que acabe con el corazón congelado. — dijo. Anna abrió los ojos ante esta afirmación. No sabía que debía pensar. Ella aún desconfiaba de él, pues se puso del lado de su hermana. Pero, una parte de la princesa se alegraba de que él aún la quisiera pues no podría olvidarse de Kristoff tan fácilmente. Su instinto le decía que era " _el indicado_ ".

— No lo creo. — contestó Anna.

— Entonces, termina tu compromiso. — propuso Kristoff.

— ¿Aún sigues del lado de Elsa? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí.

— Eso imaginé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hans llegó de su viaje a Riverland al día siguiente. Cuando el príncipe entró al castillo se veía animado y alegre. Sin embargo, su humor cambió de repente. No fue sino hasta la cena que la princesa le preguntó la razón.

— ¿Es cierto que aún sigues frecuentando al recolector? — preguntó Hans.

— Él es mi amigo. No creí que fuese a ser un problema — contestó la chica.

— No lo es. — negó Hans.

La conversación se quedó en ese punto aquella noche. En cambio, los dos príncipes decidieron acabar su plato en silencio. Mientras que Hans veía el apagado ambiente a su alrededor. El palacio de Arandelle no era muy diferente al de las Islas del Sur, callado y solitario. Y sobre todo, con cierto aire a cárcel. La única diferencia era que aquí la reina era la carcelera, no su padre. Aún así, era un hermoso lugar. Él disfrutaría mucho siendo su rey cuando la hermana mayor hubiere muerto.

A Hans no le había costado trabajo darle a Anna lo que ella quería, atención, un par de cumplidos cursis que ablandaran su corazón, y lo más importante de todo, la promesa de dejar aquel castillo, y de ser libre de la autoridad de Elsa. Sin embargo. Él sabía que el corazón de la princesa no le pertenecía. ella parecía estar enamorada del recolector. En el fondo, tanto Anna como Hans estaban juntos por conveniencia, y a él lo tranquilizaba aquel hecho.

Sin embargo, existía un solo inconveniente. Hans escuchó de la existencia del famoso recolector desde el primer día de su llegada a Arandelle. Los políticos lo veían como una amenaza. El príncipe pensó que debía tratarse de un capricho. Todas las nobles pasaban por aquella etapa, por lo menos una vez en su vida, por lo que no era extraño que Anna también lo hiciera. Pero, con el pasar de los días, él entendió que la situación era más grave de lo que había planeado inicialmente. Ella estaba enamorada del sujeto. Hans debía deshacerse de él a como diera lugar, si quería llegar al final de los tres meses sin que Anna se arrepintiera.

Aquella tarde, Kristoff llegó al castillo de Arandelle. No se quedó tanto tiempo como solía hacerlo. Pero fue suficiente como para poner los nervios de Hans sobre aviso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Hans en tanto entraba al salón en el que a Anna le gustaba tocar el piano.

— Nada en especial — respondió la chica mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, y sin despegar sus agiles dedos del instrumento.

— _Nada en especial_ — repitió Hans — supongo que no te molesta si me siento a tu lado— comentó el príncipe.

— Por su puesto que no — contestó.

Hans caminó muy lentamente hacía ella. La escena era muy parecida a la que Anna había vivido casi un mes atrás con Kristoff. Aún así, había algo muy diferente, algo fuera de lugar.

— No eres muy hábil con el piano — señaló el príncipe.

— Lo sé, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo — comentó Anna.

— Aún así, no eres muy talentosa — insistió Hans.

— Es por eso que tengo que practicar — contestó la princesa sin enfadarse. Hans tomó las manos de Anna en las suyas impidiéndole que siguiera tocando.

— Deberías venir esta noche a mi habitación y pasar la noche conmigo — le susurró al oído. Anna había leído un montón de novelas románticas en las que tenía lugar una escena parecida. Pero aquello no le erizó la piel por la emoción, solo la hizo sentir incómoda.

— No creo que sea buena idea — negó Anna. En aquel momento, la princesa notó que él comenzaba a sacar sus dedos de cada uno de sus guantes, y respiró profundamente por la emoción. Aquella sería la primera vez en que sentiría la verdadera piel de su prometido sobre la suya.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó— según he oído, tu pasabas mucho tiempo con el recolector. De seguro, pasaste más de una noche en su compañía.

— Kristoff tan solo es un amigo — respondió Anna frunciendo el seño.

— Por la forma en la que lo miras, no parece serlo — comentó.

— Será mejor que me… — empezó Anna, quien quiso ponerse de pie. Pero, él la tomó firmemente por el antebrazo.

— ¡No! — insistió Hans — quédate conmigo— dijo. Anna resintió aquel gesto, se sentía demasiado forzado. Su agarre dolía, e incluso se preguntó si dejaría alguna marca en su piel.

— No quiero — respondió Anna quien nuevamente intentó levantarse, pero el la sostuvo por el otro brazo libre.

— No seas difícil Anna — la reprendió el príncipe. A ella no le gustó la forma en la que dijo aquello. La princesa no era una niña pequeña, ni su mascota, como para que la regañara como a un perro.

— Quiero marcharme — exclamó Anna desesperada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molestó que te dijera la verdad sobre tu recolector? — preguntó Hans con un extraño tono que Anna nunca le había escuchado utilizar — todos lo piensan. Y yo tengo que permanecer silencioso mientras él se pavonea frente a mi.

— Hans, ya basta, déjame— pidió Anna mientras sentía sus dedos enterrarse cada vez más en su piel.

— Espera un poco — insistió Hans— quédate conmigo — pidió. Anna sintió una mano aflojar el agarre de su brazo. Pero inmediatamente, pasó a su barbilla y la sostuvo fuertemente.

Anna apenas cerró los ojos y esperó el beso. Aquella experiencia no fue confusa y hermosa como la que tuvo con Kristoff un mes antes. Fue horrible. Sus labios se sellaron con los suyos, sintiéndose más como un insulto o una expresión de poder. De alguna misteriosa manera, Hans Westergard se las había ingeniado para hacerla sentir más ridícula de lo que ya se sentía. Su autoestima estaba por el suelo. Y el pensar que ella fuera a casarse con él, la hacía querer vomitar.

— No fue tan desagradable ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Hans dedicándole una desagradable sonrisa. — La próxima vez trata de relajarte — dijo, en tanto llevaba su mano hacía el botón del cuello de la camisa de Anna. Sus intensiones fueron claras.

— Déjame — gritó Anna, y se alejó de una manera tan fuerte y desesperada que tropezó con la pata del sillín y cayó hacía atrás. Hans estiró la mano para evitar que chocara contra el suelo. Pero, no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Anna se levantó del suelo. Y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás sin perderlo de vista.

— Anna — advirtió Hans — no entiendo porque te molestas, tan solo fue un beso, nada más.

— Pues no quiero que halla nada más — dijo Anna con resentimiento en su voz.

— En menos de tres meses nos vamos a casar. Aunque, si tanto lo deseas, podemos terminar el compromiso. Quédate aquí con tu loca y estúpida hermana, detrás de las puertas cerradas. — dijo el príncipe perdiendo la paciencia. Hans no pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía, tan solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla.

— No tienes derecho a hablar de Elsa de semejante manera — exigió Anna a quien le ardía la mano por la fuerte bofetada que le dio a Hans.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta los alertó.

— ¿Qué está pasado aquí? — preguntó Elsa. Un aire frio recorrió la sala.

— Solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, nada más — respondió Hans. — si me disculpan, será mejor que me retire— el príncipe se despidió con una breve reverencia y salió dejando tras de sí un salón tan silencioso en el que podían escucharse cada una de sus pisadas.

La reina lo miró con resentimiento. Elsa sabía que Kristoff había visitado el castillo aquella tarde. Su parte perversa quería que aquello causara mella en la perfecta fachada del príncipe. De seguro, el muy idiota se sentiría amenazado y mostraría sus verdaderas intenciones. Elsa salió de su habitación esperando encontrar una guerra en los pasillos. Pero, nunca se imaginó que se enfrentaría con semejante escena.

— Anna— empezó Elsa.

— No quiero oírte — negó Anna, quien caminó rápidamente hacía la puerta.

— Pero lo vas a hacer— dijo Elsa — esta vez me vas a escuchar

— ¡No! — gritó Anna aún más furiosa. La princesa corrió hacía su habitación. Trató de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, no pudo ver el trozo de hielo en la parte superior que se interponía entre la lamina de madera y el marco.

— No puedo creer que sigas con esta locura— comenzó Elsa, quien entró a la habitación y cerró con un fuerte golpe.

— Tengo que hacerlo — respondió Anna.

— ¿Por qué? — respondió la reina.

— Tengo que escapar. Tu nunca vas a abrir las puertas, ni siquiera a mi. No puedo seguir viviendo así— gritó Anna quien sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

— Hans no es la solución.

— ¡Ya sé que no lo es! — gritó Anna nuevamente — la verdadera solución es que tu me dirijas la palabra— siguió con la voz temblorosa.

— Anna… — murmuró Elsa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿qué te hice para que me odies de semejante manera? — preguntó Anna perdiendo la compostura — por favor, dame dime la forma en la que puedo ayudarte — pidió.

— Será mejor que me vaya — dijo Elsa quien quería escapar antes de que la conversación se volteara en su contra.

— ¡No! — gritó la menor — ¿querías hablar? Pues vamos a hablar— dijo Anna quien dio un paso hacía adelante. Ella trató de tomarla de la mano. Pero su hermana fue más rápida y tan solo consiguió quitarle el guante.

— ¡Devuélveme mi guante! — gritó Elsa en tanto trataba de quitárselo de las manos.

— No — respondió Anna firmemente bloqueando la salida.

— Por favor Anna. Lo necesito — pidió la reina.

— No.

— Ya basta — insistió Elsa.

— ¡No!

— ¡He dicho basta! — gritó Elsa con todas sus fuerzas. Anna apenas pudo procesar lo que veían sus ojos. Un grueso muro de hielo se formó entre ellas. Tenía peligrosas espinas que se alzaban hasta el techo de su habitación.

— Elsa… — murmuro Anna mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En ese momento, todo fue claro para la princesa. Tenía frente a sus ojos la fuente de los miedos de su pobre hermana. El corazón de Anna se contrajo. Elsa debió sufrir mucho tratando de ocultar aquel secreto.

— Tienes que mantenerte lejos de mi. Soy peligrosa — insistió Elsa.

— No lo eres — contesto Anna.

— Mira esto— dijo la reina mientras señalaba el muro en el piso.

— No hay más que horror en estos poderes. No puedo controlarlos— confesó Elsa.

— Encontraremos la solución— respondió Anna.

— ¿Cómo? ¿qué poder tienes para controlarlos? ¿qué poder tienes para controlarme a mi? — preguntó Elsa desesperada.

— No lo sé, solo sé que lo lograremos, si permanecemos juntas — respondió Anna.

Aquella tarde fue la primera vez en años en la que Elsa le abría las puertas de su habitación a alguien. El cuarto de Anna estaba completamente inundado, por lo que ella ofreció el suyo para que se preparara para dormir. Sin embargo, la temida conversación surgió mientras que la menor que quitaba el vestido.

— Siempre me pregunté porque papá y mamá pasaban más tiempo contigo — creo que ahora tengo la respuesta— comentó Anna quien tan solo vestía su corset y sus enaguas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Elsa al ver dos marcas negras en cada uno de los antebrazos de Anna.

— Nada— se apresuró a mentir la princesa.

— Son recientes — murmuró Elsa — ¿Qué fue pasó en la sala del piano? — preguntó, insegura de querer oír la respuesta.

— Nada— mintió Anna quien no quería volver a llamar la atención al tema de su compromiso.

— No puedes casarte con él — dijo Elsa furiosa.

Anna no logró encontrar las palabras indicadas para contestar. La verdad era que el descubrimiento de los poderes cambiaba mucho las cosas. Antes, ella pensaba que su hermana solo quería mantenerla en ese castillo por alguna especie de fijación bizarra. Pero, aquella noticia cambió radicalmente su opinión acerca de Elsa. La reina tenía una verdadera razón para temer al mudo exterior. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Anna tuvo serias dudas acerca de su compromiso.

— ¿Kristoff lo sabía? — preguntó Anna.

— Sí — respondió la reina.

— ¿Cómo se enteró? — insistió Anna. Elsa tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. A estas alturas, y después del fiasco de aquella tarde, no había razón para seguir guardando secretos. La reina le explicó lo que pasó la noche en que visitó a los trolls, y le contó todo acerca de su negocio con el recolector.

— Por eso él me descubrió — murmuró Anna contemplativamente.

— Aún sigo creyendo que me equivoqué — admitió Elsa — yo sé que él te ama— dijo la reina.

— Esto cambia todo— afirmó Anna.

— Dime que vas a cancelar el compromiso con ese patán— pidió la reina.

— No puedo — contestó.

— Eso está por verse.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa se sintió más libre después de que Anna se enteró de su secreto. Podía sentir el resentimiento de su hermana desaparecer, así como su simpatía por el príncipe. La reina sonrió frente a la ventana al ver a la princesa caminar en frente de Hans sin siquiera tomarse el trabajo de esperarlo. Al parecer, ella ya no estaba tan segura de su decisión.

Sin lugar a dudas, Hans cometió un error al dejarle ver su verdadera personalidad. Él asustó a Anna, y Elsa se aprovecharía de ello. Mientras tanto, las presiones de sus funcionarios aumentaban cada día más. De seguro, ellos sabrían que Kristoff seguía frecuentando el palacio. Pero aquello no importaba. Elsa no perdería.

— No lo haré — murmuró la reina con determinación.

Elsa caminó hacía el calendario que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que el plazo de los tres meses terminara, y Anna aún seguía sin romper el compromiso. La reina estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? — preguntó Anna estupefacta, mientras que veía a su hermana al otro lado del comedor.

Aquel día la reina se había comportado muy extraño. Para comenzar, bajó a cenar con Anna y Hans. Pero la princesa pensó que tendría un infarto cuando escuchó su propuesta.

—No, claro que no — respondió la reina — tu ya conoces el lago Lenn, pero yo no. Quiero salir de este castillo.

— Tu nunca quieres eso— respondió Anna.

— Bueno. No me vendría mal un cambio ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la reina quien estaba aterrada.

— Pues si eso es lo que quieres, no veo por qué habría de negarme— aceptó Anna en tanto sonreía emocionada. Aquello era lo que había esperado por años. Finalmente, su hermana se abría al mundo.

— ¿Tu que opinas Hans? — preguntó Anna dirigiéndose al famoso prometido.

— A mi me gusta viajar. Yo tampoco conozco el lago Lenn — aceptó Hans fingiendo una sonrisa. La miserable reina estaba planeando algo contra él, podía sentirlo.

— Le pedí a Kristoff que nos acompañe. Él aceptó — anunció Elsa.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hans alarmado — no estoy de acuerdo. Todo el mundo en este reino dice que él y Anna tienen una relación

— Eso no es cier…

— ¡Cállate Anna! — dijo Hans — ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?

—En primer lugar, no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar así a mi hermana. En segundo, Sí tanto te molesta, rompe el compromiso— lo retó Elsa.

— Nada más quisiera usted, majestad. No le daré esa satisfacción — respondió Hans con resentimiento, quien rápidamente se percató de que Anna se hallaba escuchándolos

— Además. Yo amo a Anna. No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente — dijo Hans tomando la mano de Anna y besándola. Elsa encogió los ojos. Tenía que admitirlo, el sujeto era un mentiroso, pero sabía jugar como todo un maestro.

— Que galante— comentó Elsa sarcásticamente.

Anna permaneció en silencio, y aquello fue lo que más le molestó a Hans. Ella no parecía tener ninguna intención de ponerse en contra de su hermana, ni de deshacerse del recolector. El príncipe sabía que había cometido un error estratégico muy grave. Pero, él no tenía la intención de dejar las cosas libradas al azar nuevamente. Como el treceavo hijo de su familia, sabía que si quería algo en la vida, tendría que lucharlo.

— Bien. Iremos al lago, creo que podré soportarlo — dijo Hans, quien tomó una fuerte determinación: mataría al recolector.

* * *

Hola a todos. Creo que finalmente mi obsesión se está calmando, y eso me preocupa. Lo siento en mis huesos, estoy perdiendo el interés. Cuando yo pierdo el interés en algo ya no hay forma de que me vuelva a sentar a escribir. La última vez que me uní a un fandom, literalmente, dejé todos mis long fics inconclusos, y sé que no hay la mínima oportunidad de que pueda continuarlos. La verdad es que me avergüenza mucho admitirlo, porque no está bien. Por eso quiero terminar mis fics de frozen lo más rápido posible, sé que no quedamos muchos lectores en esta sección, cada día somos menos, y la pareja más popular es... eww no, simplemente no, (siempre que veo a Anna y a Elsa pienso en mi media hermana y en mi, no somos muy cercanas, pero no, eww, no) Pero voy a terminarlos lo más rápido posible antes de que la emoción se me acabe, por lo que no se les extrañe si ven muchas actualizaciones seguidas, hasta que termine.

Respecto al capitulo. Siempre he tenido el head canon de que Elsa es más astuta de lo que parece. Ustedes saben, al ser la reina debe tener la capacidad de ganarles a todos. Si estuviéramos en guerra de tronos, ella sería la ganadora. En la peli no se luce en este sentido. Pero a mi siempre me quedaron las ganas de que ella pudiera ser así, por lo que en "silencioso" y aquí le di ese aspecto. En segunda. Una vez en la universidad hice un trabajo sobre la evolución del derecho a la propiedad de la mujer. Y encontré la ley que puse en este episodio. Montones de fraudes debieron ocurrir por culpa de esas leyes. Si no estoy mal, era escocesa, no lo recuerdo bien, pero había montones de esas leyes por todo el mundo. En realidad, la facultad que tenemos las mujeres de administrar nuestros bienes una vez casadas es relativamente nueva, en muchos países no tiene más de cuarenta años. Según la ley, éramos como niños, literalmente.

En fin, Amenazas de muerte, comentarios y flamers, todos son bien recibidos. Adiós.


End file.
